Best Laid Plans
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: Co-Authored with DrowsyFantasy. Face suggests a vacation for the Team and invites Charissa along... but as usual it doesn't go as planned. Face/Charissa. Features the entire A-Team. Part 4 of the Not Over Yet series.
1. Chap 1: The Best Time

**Disclaimer:** Not ours. We get no profit from doing this only pure enjoyment... lots of enjoyment hahaha.

**Authors' Notes: **Welcome to our latest installment in the regularly scheduled programming of the **Not Over Yet series**. Now I'm sure you're all wondering how long this series is going to go on... for a while, which is why it's called Not Over Yet and because the relationship between Face and Charissa is not over yet. Obviously, and we don't plan on it ever being over. :) Now enjoy the first chapter of this new adventure...

* * *

"Come on, think about it. A nice little villa in Acapulco. A little sand, a little sun, a little time away from the U.S. army and trouble." Face pleaded with Hannibal. He'd been bothering their C.O. for a week about heading south of the border for a well-deserved vacation. He was hoping they could rest up - even though they had completely healed from their injuries in Korea, it wouldn't hurt if they took some time off,"What d'you say, Murdock, a little fun in the sun?"

"Did you say there'd be beaches?" Murdock said, already putting sun tan lotion on his nose.

Hannibal couldn't help but grin as the pilot dumped the cream all over his face and arms, "Well, it looks as though he's raring to go. But you'll have to convince B.A. to get on a flight, because it'll take us days to drive there."

BA happened in on the last of the conversation and arched a brow, "Flyin'?" He shook his head soundly, "Nope. No way in hell. It ain't happenin'. You want beaches you got'em here in LA fools." He crossed his arms and eyed them all with a stubborn stare.

Life returned to normal for the most part for Charissa, she had visited the guys once since Korea, but it had been a few months and it was quiet. She liked quiet. There was a few things she got called in to do, but nothing like the last few incidences. She still had a lot weighing on her mind from them however and sometimes at night she'd have nightmares, memories of what she had gone through in the Korean jungle.

The thing that haunted her the most was the murder of her team. She would wake up shaking in a cold sweat, still seeing their dead eyes staring at her. The only thing she never seemed to dream of was Face killing Miranda… and that bothered her, because it didn't seem to bother her at all what he had done. Though granted when they had taken over that base in the middle of the jungle she hadn't been exactly humane either. She fell back onto her pillows and sighed staring at her ceiling.

"But B.A." Murdock whimpered, "In Me-hi-co, we don't have to worry about being caught. We can relax on the beach, make sand-castles, and bury Face in the sand!"

"I'm not getting buried." Face said, before picking up the phone and calling Charissa.

BA growled, it was hard to say no to the pilot, "You got some of them damn pills that'll knock my black ass out?" He questioned, staring Murdock down.

She had just turned over and tried to go back to sleep when suddenly she heard a familiar ringtone. Groaning, she sat up and reached for the new phone Face had sent her, it was like the other one and she still couldn't change the ringtone, "You do know what time it is don't you?" She asked, sounding very awake despite the time it was for her.

Murdock dangled the little bottle in front of him, "I keep it handy at all times. Don't take it the wrong way, you big angry mudsucker."

"Yes, and I know that in Mexico, it's the best time." He said cryptically.

BA snatched the bottle from Murdock, "Gimme those!" He looked over the bottle and then slipped it into one of the pockets of the vest he was wearing and nodded, "Alright suckas I'm in." A vacation did sound nice.

She arched a brow laying back, "Best time for what?" He was playing at something, trying to be cute she figured.

"Best time for you to meet us on a little holiday." Face opened up the tickets that he'd already bought behind everyone's backs. That was why he kept putting the pressure on - they were for a flight...tomorrow, "We're flying out tomorrow afternoon."

She arched a brow, "Really." She sat up; thrilled at the idea of getting away from the daily grind and not having to be working, "Sounds like a plan. Where in Mexico?" She questioned as she slid out of her bed and pulled her suitcase out from the top of her closet.

BA shook his head, "How in the hell did you get those Faceman? You ain't got that kinda cash." He was peering over the other man's shoulder eying the tickets.

"Acapulco." he looked at the tickets and rattled off the name of the airport - and the hotel they planned to stay at. It was a nice place, simple, family-owned and operated. No chains for them, "Now, B.A." He said, glancing back at the other man, "I have other ventures rather than just our business..."

Charissa smiled, "Have I mentioned just how much I love you?" She said into the phone and began to throw clothes onto her bed, "Do I… need to pack anything special?" She questioned her tone innocent as she eyed a few special clothing items she did happen to have, some of them for public places and others very much not.

BA snorted, "I always knew you doubled as a male escort." He teased the Lieutenant and moved away from him laughing, "Does your girl know about your nocturnal activities?" He asked with a laugh.

Charissa heard BA and laughed, "Is that BA? Let me talk to him."

"I am not a male escort! As it so happens I've been modeling!" He neglected to mention the nude modeling, "Here. Charissa wants to talk to you." he passed the phone over.

Charissa laughed harder as she heard the phone being passed, and then she heard BA voice.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"I know all about his side jobs BA, I mean who do you think is his pimp?"

At that the Sergeant roared with laughter and handed Peck back his phone, "If you ever do something to screw it up with her fool I'll bust yo head in." He warned Face and then went to go pack.

"Message recieved." Face raised an eyebrow before going back to his phone, "Anyway. We'll be there around 5 pm local time tomorrow. Will we see you?"

Murdock was bouncing on the bed, eagerly grabbing things and shoving them in a suitcase.

She stopped laughing, "Yeah. I'm in." She stated, "Now I better go so I can call and get my ticket." She balanced the phone on her shoulder as she began to fold items and put them into her suitcase.

"Gotcha. See you tomorrow." Face grinned before hanging up. He'd already packed his clothing, so he went to help Murdock try to focus.

Hannibal was packing slowly, trying to consider everything that could go wrong. They had fresh passports, and would be certain not to mess them up this time, since they'd be flying commercial.

It had been years, ages since she had taken a true vacation so she was really looking forward to this. She grabbed her regular phone and made arrangements for her own flight and then called into HQ and told them she was taking a few days, lying and saying her Grandmother had died so there wouldn't be any question about the suddenness of her leave or the finished packing and sat her suitcase by the door of her apartment.

She went back to bed but could barely sleep, she was excited. The next morning she got up and got ready. Her flight left at two pm, it would take her to Dallas where she'd pick up her connecting flight to get to Acapulco. She checked to make sure she had everything as the taxi that would take her to the airport pulled up and honked. On the ride there she text the details of her estimated arrival time to Face.

He checked his text messages just as they were leaving, and was relieved to find out she was on board - well, that she would be on board soon. They left for the airport, tickets and false IDs in hand - and false IDs in their heads.

"I wanted to be the Catholic priest." Murdock complained to Face, as he adjusted his collar, "Why am I the Kindergarten teacher?"

"Because, Murdock, nobody's going to confess anything to you. And besides. You're good with kids."

"I'm good with baby goats, Faceman, I don't know the first thing about kids."

"Bad news then, since you'll probably get noticed and parents will ask you to baby-sit. We are flying first class..they'll want someone to watch the squallers while they sip champagne."

She relaxed back in the terminal and waited to hear the call for her flight to board over the PA system as she pulled out a book she had packed for the trip and dove into it. An hour later she was on the plane and sitting back in her comfortable first class seat as the plane was waiting to taxi out. She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from off her shoulders by this. It felt good not to have to worry about anything as the plane finally began to take off, she lifted her glass of complimentary champagne in the air and silently gave a toast to who ever came up with the idea of vacations in the first place.

Murdock found himself up to his waist in kids running around.

Face was off listening to some beautiful young thing confess her sins and Hannibal and B.A. were playing doctor and comatose patient.

Murdock looked at the little ones running around and wondered what it would be like to have kids of his own. Then one ran over his foot, causing him to fall sideways. The kids saw this and screamed, all leaping on him at once. Murdock was submerged in preschool children.

She ended up having a little bit of a layover in Dallas, a small storm having moved in. She sighed and waited in the terminal there trying not to pace too much. It was a bad habit of hers. She settled into a chair after a moment and looked over a gossip magazine that someone had left behind.

BA slept most of the flight thanks to Murdock's magic pills, he started coming to as they drew close to their destination, "We there yet fools?" He asked in a groggy voice as he stretched and sat up straight. He wanted off the plane now, especially since he was waking up.

"We just have to land. Go back to sleep." Hannibal muttered. "We'll be in the air a half-hour, tops."

"I could write letters to Penthouse with some of the things I've heard today..." Face said, settling in across from Hannibal and doing up his seatbelt as the sign dinged on. "Has anybody seen Murdock?"

BA nodded and sat back, closing his eyes and gripping the arms of his seat, "Oh I bet it was just so hard for ya to hear that shit." He popped an eye open and looked at Face shaking his head, "You enjoyed every minute Fool." He closed his eyes again and became quiet as he silently counted the time down anything to distract himself from the fact he was on a damn plane.

Finally she was on the plane towards paradise as she saw it, she chatted a little with a couple that was seated across from her, they were an older couple and the wife had been particular concerned about her traveling alone, but she assured them she was definitely meeting someone there which the couple had found very romantic. She had blushed a little at that and then decided to take a small nap.

Murdock finally managed to peel himself off the floor when the parents strapped their children into their seats. He almost literally crawled back to his designated seat, teacher-glasses broken and hair sticking wildly in every direction. "Thanks...for nothing." He glared at Face, strapping himself in for descent, "I got mobbed by those kids and now I look like I got mugged by a bunch of goons!"

BA popped an eye open again hearing Murdock and shook his head at the crazy man's state but said nothing and closed his eyes again, "Lemme know when we're actually landing." He instructed them.

She slept for most of the flight, her nightmares of course not leaving her be as she ended up jumping awake at a soft weathered hand on hers, "You were having the worst dream." The older woman told her and gave her hand a pat.

"Sorry." Charissa sat up and fixed her clothes and hair then flagged the stewardess down for something strong to drink wishing the plane would go faster.

Murdock took off his glasses and attempted to fix them as they made their final descent.

Once they were unloading on the ground, Hannibal led them out with their bags towards the hotel, "When is Sosa supposed to meet us?" he asked.

"In an hour or so." Face checked his watch, adjusting for the time difference, They'd only crossed one time zone, so they'd be very close. "Her flight left after ours."

She watched out the window as the scenery changed and shifted and finally became what she hoped was her final destination. She finished the drink she had been nursing and gave her glass to the stewardess as she came by then fastened her seatbelt as the sign came on, "About time." She muttered as the plane began to circle so it could land.

* * *

**Well there ya go... what do you think is going to happen on their vacation? **

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Chap 2: Fun in the Sun

**Authors Notes: **In case y'all didn't look there is art up for this on my profile and in a couple of chapters we're going to be introducing a character from Charissa's past. But for now everyone arrives, meets up and has some fun in the sun. And some hilarity ensues.

* * *

BA almost kissed the floor of the terminal as they walked off the plane, but he knew it would make him look like a fool so instead he smiled big and looked around, "Nice pick Faceman." He stated seeing a pair of particularly good looking ladies walk past them; yeah the flight was so worth it.

"Come on, big guy. The hotel's thisaway." Face nudged him with a suitcase as they walked out of the terminal and towards the smaller streets of the city.

Murdock had managed to fix his fake glasses and continued to walk, though he had a bit of a limp now. Although along the way, he'd picked up a young thing who seemed very sorry for the nice teacher who'd been mugged by such thugs.

BA laughed and followed the guys to the hotel, "So whats the room arrangements?" He eyed Face, "Other than we all know you an Sosa will be sharin' a room so I want the room that is way far away from you two."

She let out a sigh as the plane lowered onto the runway and then began to taxi in. She eyed her watch and saw she had still made pretty good time despite the lay over and once it came to a stop and the captain's voice came over the air saying thank you for flying and the usual BS she was up and getting her carry-on down from the over head. She smiled to the couple who she had spoken with a little as they headed off and then did the same hoping her luggage was alright. She just had one big suitcase; again she packed light even for vacation. She didn't need her entire closet and every pair of shoes she owned.

"B.A., relax! Everything's going to be fine. We all have individual rooms. I got four rooms, one for each of us - in case we pick up some company." He grinned a little.

BA nodded, "Smart man." He stated and grew silent, some company sounded nice… he hadn't had company in a long time.

She had no issues with her luggage and headed out of the airport and to where some taxis waited to take vacationers off to their hotels or straight to the beach. She managed to nab one to herself and gave the driver the hotel name and settled back for the ride. It took roughly twenty minutes to reach the hotel. It was a small quaint place, rather cute actually. The taxi driver helped her get her suitcase out of the trunk and she paid him before heading inside and looking around. It had an ocean motif and was rather retro. She liked it and wondered how Face had found it.

Face had been waiting for her at the main counter, "There you are!" He grinned, coming up to meet her, "We've been waiting for you. Everyone's upstairs. Shall we?"

Murdock was bouncing on his bed, having unpacked everything and hastily thrown things into home-style shelves and an open closet. He looked out the window: his room had a perfect view of the beach.

She smiled, "Sorry, had a little bit of a layover in Dallas."She explained as she followed him, "This is a nice place, how did you find it?" It was then she had noticed his attire, he looked good in all black but the little white collar piece killed it, "Your cover was a priest?" She arched a brow at him, "You are so going to hell." She eyed her white wrap dress and for once felt like the better dressed out of the two of them.

BA had changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a sleeveless green shirt, it was about as beach attired as he was going to get, oh and he had his gold on. But a few less chains than normal. He checked out his view and nodded with approval.

"I know." he nodded sagely. "But, before I go, I will write many, many letters. To Penthouse. Excuse me." He ducked his head into Hannibal's room, "She's here!"

Hannibal grinned at her. He was smoking by the window, being sure to let it waft outside. There weren't any no-smoking signs in the building, but he felt less guilty if he did it near the open air, "Good to see you."

She arched a brow, "I don't even want to know." She stated shaking her head then gave Hannibal a nod, "Likewise, Colonel." She said with a smile.

BA came in and literally picked her up off the floor in a big hug, "Thought you'd never get here!"

Charissa blinked, "Wow BA, didn't know you cared." She said with a laugh.

He sat her back down, "I don't. Jus' glad for him." He thumbed at Face and backed off, he had grown to like the Captain in Korea despite the fact she had been insubordinate to Hannibal at one point.

"We're all one big happy family!" Murdock exclaimed, coming out of his room in a Hawaiian shirt so lurid and brightly-colored that it raised the hair off the back of Face's neck.

"Murdock, your shirt is triggering my fight-or-flight instinct." Face pointed out.

She blinked at Murdock's shirt, "Wow… that's uh… styling." She commented and elbowed Face telling him to be nice as she looked around, "Well as nice as it is to see all of you again and under good circumstances. I could use a chance to freshen up and change too." She looked at Face, "So where is… our room?" It felt weird saying our room to her, though she knew the guys had no issue with it, it was still something she was getting used to.

"That's what y'all are callin it now huh? Freshenin up." B.A. teased her with a shake of his head, "I'm gonna go see what the food is like round here." He stated and headed off, "See you fools later."

"See you later." Face rolled his eyes at B.A. Murdock retreated into his room to slather the sunscreen on. "Our room is here, at the end of the hall, next to Murdock's." He opened the door, "Bathroom is just off to the side there. I'm going to change too."

"I would hope so. I mean I like the all black but… "She reached over and grabbed the little white collar insert and removed it, "That was weirding me out." She admitted and put it aside before putting her suitcase on the bed and beginning to unpack right quick, "So what's the plan?" She asked him as she stuffed a few items into a drawer.

Face was picking out a plain t-shirt and changing into his swim gear. "Plan? Well, we plan to suit up and hit the beach until evening. We then have dinner reservations at a little restaurant, then we'll come back here." Face flashed a grin at her, "Lather, rinse, repeat for the next two weeks - plus, some sight-seeing and parties."

"Dinner reservations huh, are you trying to romance me Lieutenant Peck?" She smirked and put her suitcase out of the way on the floor and fished out a suit and disappeared into the bathroom reappearing a moment later in a flesh colored bikini with a sarong tied low around her waist, "Ready when you are." She smirked and walked passed him for the door, "And for the record, yes this is new."

"I'll say." Face looked her up and down, grinning, "Very nice. And there's no romance whatsoever, Captain Sosa." He saluted her, "No funny business here, ma'am."

She laughed, his eyes trailing over her making her shiver, "Come on, I need a good dose of vitamin d, it's been raining for six months straight in DC." She exaggerated a little and headed out the door and downstairs, she caught a few men sneaking glances at her and it made her walk with a little bit more precision to her step.

Face walked out after her, grinning at all the guys who couldn't take their eyes off her. As if to say, 'she's with me - so hands off'.

Murdock was already down at the water's edge, splashing away, floating on an inner tube.

She waved at Murdock as she found a good spot and spread her towel out before removing the sarong and laying down on her stomach and looking at Face, tossing a bottle of sunscreen at him, "Do you mind?" She asked glancing over the rim of her sunglasses.

Not at all." Face grinned, sitting beside her. "Careful - its cold." He gently began to rub the sunscreen into her back and shoulders, taking care to go as teasing and slow as possible while still being effective.

Hannibal was having some drinks and relaxing on a chair under a giant beach umbrella.

She squirmed a little but relaxed and sank down onto her towel, "You have very evil hands." She commented her tone heavy as she closed her eyes and relaxed beneath his touch for the most part, though when he ran his hands over certain spots her muscles quivered.

"Oh believe me, my hands are the least of your worries." He chuckled low in her ear as he finished her back and moved on to her legs.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, "Really. I'm so frightened." She teased him and shut her eyes as his hands moved down to her legs, the back of her calves a particularly sensitive area if touched just right which she was sure he knew how to do. She opened here eyes for a moment and saw BA wandering passed with two girls and laughed, "Wow I've seen it all now… BA is womanizing."

"That's nothing. Look at Murdock." He jabbed his thumb at the pilot, who was laughing and sharing his inner tube with a girl too.

Hannibal seemed to be the only one without a lady on his arm, but he was chatting up some of the young women at the outdoor cafe, who were giggling at him.

She looked and amused, "You've been giving the boys lessons, how cute." She laughed and glanced towards Hannibal, she didn't know his deal but he seemed content to just go along and be as is it seemed.

"They seem to pick it up on their own just fine." He grinned at her, finished with her back side, "Done. Would you do me, please?"

She arched a brow at him but said nothing and sat up slowly, "You and your double entendres." She said with a shake of her head and motioned for him to turn around, once he was settled she settled on her knees behind him and slowly massaged the lotion into his shoulders first, "You're tense Lieutenant." She commented with a smirk.

"I am. My back isn't the only part of me that's got knots." He teased, laying on his stomach on the blanket. Face could feel her hands on his back, and he moaned a little.

Suddenly she shifted straddling his backside and continued to work her hands lower down his back, "I'm sure." She agreed and ran her fingers lightly over his sides with a playful grin.

He considered it, then arched his back a little, pushing up against her. "It's hard for me to stay still when you touch me like that." He murmured.

BA was buying his two ladies some ice cream when he caught sight of Sosa and Face, shaking his head, "Fools don't have limits." He muttered and escorted his girls away from the scene; he had no trouble pretending he didn't know any of them.

She smirked and leaned over him, her lips against his ear, "I know." She whispered and placed a small kiss on the back of his neck before sitting up straight again and massaging his lower back.

Face thought about making a hard joke, but decided it might get him a slap, so he just rested his head on his arms and relaxed while she finished him off.

She finished his back and slowly slid off of him then stood giving his behind a firm smack and put her sunglasses on her towel, "I'm going to go see how the water is." She decided and headed out, at first it was a little on the cool side, but it warmed up as she got used to it by the time she was about waist deep in the surf.

"Hey!" He protested, then grinned as he stood up and followed her to the surf. There were lots of people out and about, but there was still plenty of room in the water, "Mmm, that's nice, actually." He pointed out, once he caught up to her.

She chuckled, "You're not going to let me out of your sight are you." She indicated to her current attire as the reason why as a couple of guys who had spotted her quickly changed their course as soon as Face joined her. She walked backwards away from him and once she was arms length or better away she proceeded to kick up water at him with a grin.

"Ackpth!" He covered his face, "Oh you're gonna get it now!" he dove under the water and circled her legs before pulling her down, dunking her.

She tried to get away,"Oooh no you don-" But it was pointless and she held her breath as she went under. She came back up splashing water in his direction and tried to return the favor.

"Hahahah, Face wins!" He chuckled, grinning broadly and rising to the surface, moving away from her.

She swam after him splashing water at him as she did so. Suddenly she smirked and disappeared beneath a wave and popped back up right in front of him, "Well then I guess you get the prize." She smiled and smoothed her hands up his chest slowly and leaned into kiss him, she barely let their lips touch before she pushed him back at his shoulders as a wave came up behind him.

"Waugh!" Face splashed and spluttered in the waves, taking in sea water and coughing a bit. "Bleah. Too salty."

Hannibal sat at an outdoor table and watched his boys have fun. He smiled to himself and kept an ear out for any trouble.

She smirked, "And now we're tied." She mused and treaded the water, watching as a few fish swam by, "And what did you expect? It's the ocean; it's not going to taste like chocolate." She teased.

"I hadn't expected to taste it at all." he said, sticking out his tongue, "I had hoped to not have to."

"What you thought I'd just let you dunk me and get away with it?" She laughed and stuck her tongue right back out at him, "I don't think so." She swam up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "And I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

He tugged her hands, smiling at her over his shoulder. "It wasn't the worst thing I've had to taste, but it wasn't the best. Chocolate or lime jelly beans." He joked.

She smiled and watched Murdock as he floated by with the girl he had managed to snatch up and then shifted in the water so she was facing him, her legs sliding around his middle under the water, "Thanks for inviting me by the way. I've been needing a vacation." She smiled.

"We all did." He nodded, floating with her, leaning against someone's bobbing inner tube that had been emptied, "Some place warm, that we couldn't be bothered at."

"Let's hope." She said realizing that she sounded like Hannibal in that moment and frowned a little, "Er… exactly." She changed what she had said hoping she hadn't jinxed their vacation as she removed herself from him and headed back towards the beach. As she came up out of the water the two guys who had spotted her earlier wandered over and began to chat with her, but she behaved herself no matter how hard they tried to hit on her.

Face looked at her, curiously, wondering what she was on about, then shrugged and followed her out at a distance. Murdock bobbed by with the girl; they were talking about the latest Hollywood movies.

She eyed Face with a help me expression as the guys just wouldn't give up, one of them was from Australia and the other was Hawaiian… apparently they were cousins or something? She had stopped listening to them five second in as she tried to get away from them every way possible, "Really… that's a fascinating story. You actually wrestled two sharks at once huh...wow…" She did all she could to keep her eyes from rolling.

Face chortled, letting her try and deal with them herself. He went to go see Hannibal, to check on their safety status and get a drink.

"All is well." Hannibal noted, lighting up another cigar, "Our dinner reservations are in another two hours, so we may want to head back to the hotel and change in an hour. To get ready and all that."

"Is it okay if they bring their dates?" Face jabbed his thumb over at the other two guys.

Hannibal laughed and nodded, "It'll be fine, I'm sure. If we run into any trouble, you can always get us another table, mm?"

Face sighed, "I still have to work - even on my own vacation!"

She shot Face a glare as she managed to finally get rid of the two college boys and wandered up behind him and pinched him hard on his side, "Thanks. The one time I give you a please help, save me look and you just walk on by." She shook her head and smiled at Hannibal, "Enjoying yourself Hannibal?"

Hannibal nodded up at her. "Yes indeed, Captain. And yourself?" He asked, holding up a fresh drink for her. Champagne with a fruit twist in it. Orange, he presumed.

"For the most part yes." She stated, "Though if I can just manage to avoid anymore yuppies I'll be perfect." She took the drink he offered her and settled onto a chair taking a look around, "I can't believe I've never been here before, it's absolutely gorgeous." She glanced at Face, "When is dinner again?"

"Seven." He looked at Hannibal, "Which I'm told is about two hours away?

A nod of confirmation was given from Hannibal who was dressed in a khaki suit-style outfit, still wearing a watch and socks and shoes.

She eyed Hannibal and then looked to Face and back again before standing and moving closer to the Lieutenant, "I think someone has hit a dry spell." She motioned at Hannibal, "The guy is at the beach in a suit, socks and shoes for crying out loud." She stated, her voice low in hopes the Colonel didn't hear her.

"I can hear you just fine." Hannibal chuckled, grin spreading across his face, "And I'll have you know, if I wanted, I could have any woman on this beach. But that wouldn't be fair for you younger folk." he tilted his glass at her. "But if you insist - I'll bring a date tonight."

She turned red, "Uh… no, no, that's up to you." She was embarrassed that he had heard her, "If you want to though I mean that would be great and anyhow this is Face's gig, not mine." She finished off her drink so she'd shut up and then sat the empty glass aside, "Well we should probably go get our things and head up to get ready for dinner." She headed back onto the beach to go and get their towels and belongings.

Hannibal laughed as he watched her retreating back, then winked at Face. "I'll see you at dinner," he said, then stood and walked towards a crowd of young women.

Face shook his head, laughing himself, then went after Charissa.

The heat of embarrassment was finally leaving her face as she tied her sarong around her hips and slung her towel over her shoulders after slipping her sunglasses back on, "Yeah. I feel like an idiot now." She muttered and handed Face his towel and shirt.

Face smiled gently. "Don't. Hannibal hears everything, I swear he can hear us talking now, even with his back turned, thirty feet away." He looked over his shoulder.

"Oh that's comforting." She chuckled and nodded, "Alright, guess it's just something else I need to get used to about you guys, right?" She said with a smile and headed back towards the hotel, her hand slipping into his as they walked.

"Yup." He smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**You gotta love Hannibal, the badass he is. Hahaha. Stay tuned for more! And don't forget to do that little thing called reviewing. :D**


	3. Chap 3: Hannibal has a hot Date

**Authors' Notes:** Time for Hannibal to shine a little, he steps up and keeps his word on bringing a date to dinner...

* * *

Later that night, they all reconvened at the restaurant.

Murdock was dressed in a respectable outfit, almost a suit but not quite. His date, a shorter, blond girl, had a turquoise dress and matching shoes.

BA had the two girls they had seen him with earlier; both were supposedly Hawaiian Tropic girls on vacation. He was dressed in a pair of slacks and a nice shirt, his trademark chains in place.

Charissa had opted for a red dress that was made of a lightly floaty material that wrapped around her body and tied to one side, with a ruffle detail on the bottom. She made sure to tie it tight enough so it hugged her curves and caused her breasts to stand at attention. She paired it with a simple pair of black heeled sandals, leaving her hair down curling it a little so it looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

She smiled at BA and his dates, giving him a small thumbs up and nodded to Murdock with a smile as she settled at their table with Face. She was actually amazed they had made it to dinner, the way Face was looking at her in the dress she had on was priceless.

Everyone was eagerly chatting; Murdock was comparing his surfing stories with B.A's dates, cheerful yet content.

Face was too busy still sneaking glances of Charissa's dress. The waiter came around and poured them all ice water to start, and was about to turn and leave when Hannibal arrived at the table.

At his side was a tall, shapely woman, dressed in a midnight navy dress with hidden shimmering strips that caught light in surprising ways. She had her blonde hair in curls hanging delicately around her face, and had a stately presence which reminded Face of royalty. That, and she was so perfect it almost made him forget about the warm body next to him.

Hannibal pulled out the seat, and the woman sat down, "Gentlemen - and ladies." Hannibal smiled at everyone before sitting down himself, "Sorry we're late. Lillian and I do apologize for making you wait."

BA blinked, stared and blinked again, "Damn." He said in an odd whisper like way at Hannibal's date and took a quick drink of water, still blinking and staring.

Charissa was about to remind Face to keep his eyes above her neck when she saw Hannibal's date as well and her brows rose as high as they could go. She caught Face staring at the woman and kicked him underneath the table before offering her hand to Hannibal's date, "Lillian right?" She said with a smile, "I'm Charissa."

"A pleasure to meet you." the woman smiled warmly, taking her hand and shaking it. She had a quick but no less firm shake. She greeted each of them in turn and then sat down again, folding her napkin on her lap and opened up a menu.

Hannibal smiled fondly at the woman, then grinned at Charissa.

She would never doubt Hannibal again after this. She was impressed. She began to look over her menu as well and kept an eye on Face, this woman made her question her… well, womanhood.

BA slowly stopped staring at Hannibal's date and began to try to help his dates figure out what they wanted to order.

Murdock, for his part, kept his attention on his date, and she seemed pleased for it. She mentioned a little something in his ear, and Murdock moved closer, put his arm around her, kissed her shoulder and then held up the menu in front of their faces.

Face grinned at this, and returned his attentions to his own menu - and his own date.

Charissa saw Murdock being all lovey with his date and chuckled, it was cute. She let out a sigh of relief as Face turned his attention back to her and relaxed, a little but not much. Now she understood what men meant when they talked about having their manhood threatened by another male. She decided on a pasta dish and took a drink of water while slowly running the heel of her sandal up and down Face's leg beneath the table, "What are you going to have?" She asked innocently.

BA was content with his two girls, sure Hannibal's woman was well… a babe but he was happy with what he had gotten himself as he ordered their drinks for them trying to be a gentleman.

Hannibal and his date seemed well-suited. She held herself in almost the same way: confident without being arrogant, warm without being smothering. They both ordered steak dinners.

Face decided to have a chicken and pasta dish, ordering a bottle of wine.

They all fell into the evening like they had known each other for years, laughing and talking. Charissa talked to the other women enjoying the fact she wasn't the only girl for once and found Lillian to be a very nice and refined woman and almost motherly which was weird since she was fairly sure they were both around the same age. BA's girls were actually smart despite being models and wearing bikinis for a living and Murdock's date was a real sweetheart. She teased and lightly tormented Face still throughout dinner, stealing food from his plate on occasion and scooting closer to him as the evening went on.

Face was pleased by the overall goings-on, and was relieved when all the girls seemed to get along with not only each other, but all the other guys. He enjoyed his meal, rolling his eyes and laughing whenever Charissa stole something from him. It was highly enjoyable, and by the time they got to dessert, he knew everything had been a success.

It was a very enjoyable evening, even if she was now just a tad paranoid about the fact Hannibal's date was pretty much the perfect woman. She finished her dessert and sat back, "That was excellent." She smiled and leaned into Face, kissing him briefly, but in a promising manner, "Good job picking this place, hun." She sat back again, but kept a hand on his upper thigh beneath the table as she finished her glass of wine.

Face grinned at her, "It came highly recommended." He nodded, tipping his wineglass at his waiter, who nodded his head politely as he walked past.

Hannibal's date seemed more interested in him than the meal, and he was sitting up rather straighter than usual, because her hand had vanished under the long tablecloth. She smiled and squeezed his leg a little as she looked around the table.

BA was offering each of his dates a bite of his cheesecake, while laughing and talking with them.

Charissa had finally got their names down, the dark headed one was Kelly and the blonde was Melissa. Murdock however had been pretty much commandeering all of his date's time and conversation, it was almost as though the two of them were in their own little world, it was adorable. She turned her attention then to Hannibal and Lillian, she was happy for the Colonel really and she arched a brow at him at the fact the woman's hand was under the table much the same as her own was. She sent him a sly thumbs up sign and then turned to Face, "I'm ready when you are." She stated, there was no huge rush.

Face asked for the check, and had to hide his excitement when the head chef came by and told him that their entire meal was on the house - including their dates.

"After all - " The chef proclaimed "- the men who helped save my poor cousins from certain death during the time their town was run by bandits certainly deserves much gratitude!"

"Impressive." She smiled. She was both proud and honored to be with such a good man and to be in the company of four really awesome guys. She got reports here and there of things they had done, but this was the first time she had seen their good deeds pay them back. She stood and pushed her chair in, smoothing the light fabric of her dress and separated from Face for a moment to speak with the other women before everyone started breaking off and going their own separate ways.

* * *

**Go Hannibal! **

**Remember, we love reviews and it helps Hannibal keep his badass levels up hahahaha. :D**


	4. Chap 4: Demon Tongue

**Authors' Notes: **Annnd now for the reason this fic is rated M. As always cold showers are to the left if needed. Enjoy!

* * *

Face escorted her back to their hotel room as quickly as possible. All the others seemed to want to do the same, "I hope these hotel walls are fairly soundproof..."

"Me too." She leaned into him nibbling on his earlobe lightly, her hands moving to slide his suit coat off and onto the floor before walking backwards towards the bed, fingers working at the buttons of his shirt.

"God, you look incredible tonight...I couldn't fucking take my eyes off you..." And it was the truth. He'd glanced at the others, for sure, even gawked at Hannibal's date for a moment. But no one distracted him from his own.

She smirked and took his hands, guiding them down over her body slowly making her shiver. She proceeded to undo the delicate tie of her dress not wanting him to rip it, letting the airy fabric fall away from her body. She pulled his shirt from his pants and pushed it out of her way before trailing kisses down his neck and over his chest, running her tongue across one of his nipples.

Face gasped a little, moaning as she paid attention to his skin. He continued to undo her dress and push it away from her body, stroking her skin and wanting her to burn like she was making him burn.

She nipped the places she had licked and kissed, her hands undoing his belt with expert procession. She ran her nails lightly up his back, before pausing a moment to reach back and undo the clasp at her neck to finally free herself from the dress for him. It left her in a strapless lacy bra and matching underwear. She kicked her shoes off and then sat down on the bed and slowly crawled backwards until she reached the pillows and motioned him to come here with her index finger.

Face grinned and slowly climbed over the bed, fully nude now and every inch of him desperately eager to show her how much he wanted her.

She leaned up and kissed him hungrily, her legs wrapping around him and pulling him down on top of her as she ran her hands down over his back and across his ass, giving it a rough squeeze. She pressed up with her silk and lace clad hips sliding them against his nude ones.

Face let out a soft yelp as she groped him, trying to unhook her bra with one hand, "God, why do you even wear these things? They're so damn complicated."

She laughed sitting up a little and helped him, "They keep me perky." She said with a smirk tossing the lacy item off towards the floor and nipped his jaw line.

"I'll have to take your word, because they look too damn perfect to ever need it." he grinned, lowering himself to kiss down her front and pay special attention to the creamy skin of her breasts.

She arched upwards as he trailed his lips over her, a small sound escaping her lips as he gave her breasts attention, "They're that way because of the bras… keeps'em…mmm… firm… and supple." She stated breathlessly, her eyes closing for a moment and her fingers running through his hair.

"Please don't ever say those words again." Face made a face, pretending to gag a little, before latching onto a nipple and sucking and licking gently.

She started laughing but it quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure. Her fingers left his hair to twist the bedclothes a little and press into him more, her hips grinding against his.

"Mmmm..." He let one go and moved to the other, his right hand sliding down her smooth belly to her hips, thumb rubbing in little circles as he went to slide his hand under her panties.

She shifted her lower body down from being pressed flush against him when she felt his hand head that direction. Her eyes were open but rolled back a little as she slowly disengaged her hands from the covers and gripped at his hair.

"Any good?" he teased, nipping and licking down her belly to her waist, using his tongue to trace around the edges of the lacy panties and lick through them, feeling lace and skin meld and make him shiver a bit.

She shivered, her hands leaving his hair as he moved down her body, "Fuck, yes." She moaned, her hips rising as he teased her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the pillows, "Please…" She begged him.

"Please what?" He looked up at her with a sly grin, licking his lips. She was such a sight before him - her breasts heaving with every breath, back arched, and he could barely see her face, although he knew it was twisted with pleasure.

Her eyes opened and she looked down the length of her body at him, "I want your mouth on me, I want you to fuck me with that demon tongue of yours." Her hazel eyes were dark with need as she ran her own hand over the tips of her breasts knowing what that would do to him.

He couldn't help himself, he laughed at that; laughed so hard he started to choke. "oh god. Oh god. You - oh god."

She blinked at him laughing, then realized how what she had said sounded and began to laugh as well, her head falling back, "Okay, no more romance novels for me." She commented breathlessly between chuckles.

"You were doing great," he chuckled breathlessly, busying himself with kneeling between her legs, "until you broke out the phrase 'demon tongue'. What, am I supposed to call yours a 'quivering mound of sheer delight' or something?"

"Oh please no." She snickered and shook her head, her hair falling across her face in the process, "I had nothing to read a few months ago on a quick trip to New York so I picked up a random erotica novel in the airport… the guy on the front reminded me of you…" She admitted as she looked up at him.

"Nice." he smirked, leaning down to lick her through the panties, once, twice - "Or may I refer to myself as 'velvet-sheathed steel'?"

With just a touch she was back, her body tensing again, muscles coiling and her breath hitching with anticipation as he returned to what he had been doing. She pressed her hips up sharply at him when he made his little joke, "Stay focused Lieutenant." She ordered him.

"I am. Focused on bad sex jokes." he said, amused, as he removed her panties and nudged her thighs a bit further apart. "Or perhaps...a weeping cock?"

She snickered at that one, it came out in a gasp of air however as he nudged her legs apart, "Throbbing member is always a classic." She added, watching him.

"Well then," he smirked at her, "Shall I thrust my male sword into your honey pot?" He couldn't hold back the peals of laughter. How this must sound! All around them, his team-mates certainly having fun with their girls, and here he was laughing too hard.

Her body shook with laughter and not from anything sexual, "Stop. We need to stop and… go." She gave him a hard commanding look, "So yes, please fill my love hole with your rod of power." She tossed her head back laughing, the action having a sensuous feel to it as her breasts rose and fell with each movement and her hair fell across her face.

Face literally choked on that one, howling with laughter so hard that he nearly collapsed onto her. Tears in his eyes, he begged her, "Stop! Stop, please! You're killing me!"

"Okay, okay." She stopped laughing and sat up, her hands on either side of his face pulling him forward and crushing her lips to his. One hand slipped down his neck, chest and between them to wrap around his cock, her fingers massaging the sensitive skin.

"Nnnnnmmm." Face hummed in appreciation, kissing her deeply and reaching down to hook her knees round his hips and push her thighs up. "That's more like it."

Her left leg shifted upwards a little, her knee digging into his side as she laid back pulling him with her, on top of her. She kissed him deeper, her tongue exploring his mouth as she grinded her hips roughly at his.

As he pushed inside of her, Face groaned into the kiss. He kept his arms on the bed, providing leverage as he began to thrust in and out, starting a fast and hard rhythm.

Her lips tore from his in a cry of pleasure as she felt him slide home, "You feel so good." She whispered, her heart racing faster and faster with each thrust, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"God, you feel so good too..." Face breathed, leaning in close for another kiss before adjusting the angle to thrust deeper and harder.

She moaned into his mouth as his lips met hers, her back arching pressing her body tight against his. She kissed him like she wanted to climb through his mouth and inside him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and her legs shifted, tightening around his hips for a moment and then when he thrusted down she thrusted up and forced him to roll putting her on top. She rolled her upper body off of him and twisted her hips grinding down hard forcing him as deep as he could go making her head fall back as she cried his name.

Face chuckled a little, breathlessly, groaning in delight. He arched his back and lifted his knees, forcing her to roll forward so he could watch her, "God, so fucking gorgeous."

Her head slowly came forward again, her hair wild and falling across her face as she looked at him, getting lost in those clear blue eyes. Her hands pressed hard against his lower stomach, her fingers flexing and her nails pressing into his flesh as she rode him. Her lips were parted, chest rising and falling with each thrust.

"Yess..." his back arched again, eyes falling shut as he continued to thrust up into her, a bead of sweat rolling down from his forehead and tickling his hairline.

Her hands took on a life of their own, one of them moving up her own body and sliding over her breasts, squeezing them as her movements began to get erratic and loose focus. She could feel that thick, hot pressure beginning to build low with in her as she changed up her movements, slowing down and going for deep long agonizing thrusts trying to keep them going a little longer because she knew as soon as her body clenched around his in the throes of orgasm he'd lose it. She wanted to ride him all night, she just wanted to feel him, love him, fuck him over and over.

Fortunately for her, Face was just getting started. He continued to move, sliding a hand down to pay extra attention to her while he sat up, kissing her. It changed the angle and forced him to rub up against her.

"Oh god… fuck…" She hissed, her body shaking, trembling as he touched her and loved her. Her arms wrapping tight around him as she kissed him back tasting the salt from the sweat on his skin. Her nails bit into his flesh, she was trying desperately not to mark him up too badly like she had on the cruise a few months ago, but it was so hard. She had to let it out anyway should could afraid her body would overload if she didn't.

"I want you to come for me." he murmured in her ear, low, grining, "I need you to come for me, I want you to lose control and I want to hear you scream my name so loud that everybody hears it."

Her body was shaking, thruming with the need to release, it was building so fast and so hard that despite her efforts to hold out just a little longer her body did as he ordered. She came screaming, her head falling back with the force of it as her cry carried to the ceiling and filled the room. Her body moved wildly, her hips pressing down hard against his as she clawed his back releasing the energy of her orgasm any way possible.

Face groaned as he tried to keep his eyes open and watch her, barely succeeding. He did his best to hold back, and paused for a moment, giving her a reprieve before beginning to thrust again.

She blinked as he began to move again, still inside her, "You really are a fucking god." She managed to whisper in his ear as she clung to him, holding on as her body began to respond again and the pressure slowly building from the beginning once more. She gained control of her hips again and matched his movements, twisting them here and there just because she knew what that did to him. Her lips moved over his jaw line before crushing hard against his, fingers threading into his hair.

Face groaned at her motions, laying back down to rest his muscles a bit and let her do most of the work this time. He grinned at the view; it was a great perspective.

She had no problem at all with doing the work. Her hips settled into a deep and throbbing rhythm as she did her best not to look away from him and throw her head back as her movements began hard and deep again. She reach down with shaky hands and guided his over her hips, up her waist and to her breasts making him give them a hard almost painful squeeze.

He got the hint and continued to touch and caress her body, focusing on her breasts and lower belly, pausing momentarily before pinching a nipple lightly.

She liked his hands on her body, his palms rough and calloused against her soft skin. She shivered at each caress and gasped with a shaky breath as he pinched her nipples and for a brief second forgot to breathe. Her own hands rested on his upper arms holding on tightly as she moved above him.

Pleased with the reaction, Face did it again. Harder. He leaned up and gently bit, twisting the other nipple with his fingertips.

She shuddered against him, her back arching pressing into him as her head fell back, "Yes... shit… yes!" She managed to moan out; well it was more of a cross between a moan and a cry of pleasure. She liked rough; he had taught her to like it and the rougher the better. She wanted to feel sore, she wanted her body to ache and hurt when this was all over.

After a few moments he stopped and did the same to the other nipple, pleased at her reactions and how flushed she was. He began to bite and kiss the rest of her skin, trying not to leave a mark, since she'd be in a bathing suit most of the holiday.

She reached up and twisted her hands into her own hair needing something to pull at and twist because she felt like she was going to go mad. Her body began to quake and shiver without pause, she knew she was growing close again, the pressure building and slowly reaching towards that point of end. She kept saying his name over and over in gasps, moans and cries of pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, keep going." Face hissed, forcing her down, fucking her as hard and fast as he could, knowing he was getting closer as well.

She moved her hips roughly now wanting him to go harder and faster and deeper. Her mind was slowly becoming a wash of white static noise until all she was filled with was him and nothing else. He consumed her, all of her mind, body, heart and soul. Her hands sought out his flesh now, nails digging into his hard muscles and slick skin as she felt the edge looming near, "So… close… fuck…" She grinded harder against him twisting her hips until she finally began to feel her resolve crack and then shatter with another scream tearing from her lips.

Face didn't bother with instructions or orders this time; he just kept going until the light in his head exploded and he went with it, shouting her name and a long stream of expletives as his hips jerked and he slowly slid down onto her, panting heavily.

She cried his name hoarsely as he came inside of her, her body jerking from the force of it as a few more powerful tremors pulsed through her. She collapsed with him, her body remaining tangled with his as she shook, seeing stars in front of her eyes no matter if she opened or closed them. She wondered if she'd ever catch her breath as her chest continued to rise and fall rapidly for another moment or two.

"So...you think...they heard that?" Face cracked one eye open at her and chuckled lightly. He slid off her, catching his own breath, then rested his arm across her body, gently.

She couldn't move, she shivered when he removed his weight from her as she laid there for a moment or two before finally answering, "I think they heard that two floors up and two floors down, at least." She said with a laugh and groaned, "Oww, damn my throat." She slowly raised her hand to rub it a little, "We might have to spend tomorrow in bed, recovering." She stated with a content look on her face.

"I think we'll be in here for a while. I'm sure no one will mind if we take our siesta a bit early." Face reassured her with a wink, getting more comfortable in the pillows.

"How in the hell can you move?" She shot him a small glare, mostly playful in nature as she too moved what little she could to get more comfort and curl against him, "I swear if anyone bothers us prior to ten am I will beat them fucking senseless." She said matter-of-factly.

"Noon." Face said, closing his eyes and dropping off to sleep, enjoying the feel of her warm body against his.

"Even better." She smirked and kissed him softly before falling asleep as well, knowing she was going to stiff as hell when she woke up and not caring. Sometime during the early morning hours her dreams took a turn for the worst and the flashbacks came of seeing her team in Korea laying there dead, the holes in the side of the heads bleeding red onto the jungle floor. She woke then, sitting up and making a small sound at how much the minor movement had hurt. She took a couple of deep breaths calming down before returning to the position she had been in, flush against his side with a leg thrown over his and her arm across his chest.

Face slept like a dead man, hardly moving. He was pretty exhausted by the heat of the day and the activities of the evening. His dreams were warm and dark, like fresh coffee.

She was restless after that and in her sleep she shifted and pulled his arms tight around her and only then did she relax fully once more.

* * *

**Woo, little warm in here ain't it folks. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	5. Chap 5: Ex Fiance

**Authors' Notes: **And now to meet a little someone from Charissa's past...

* * *

They slept through the morning, the light pressing against the curtains suggesting it was well after noon when Charissa opened her eyes and stretched before evening trying to do anything else. She laid there for a moment or two before eying the clock at the side of the bed and smiling, "It's twelve thirty." She commented lightly, her voice still a little rough from her screaming. She was shocked that Murdock hadn't even knocked or if he had they hadn't heard it. She rolled over and onto Face and trailed feather light kisses up his chest, neck and finally reached his lips and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm...mmmmmm..." Face slowly woke up with a smile, "Now that's what I call a good morning. Better than breakfast in bed. Though of course, I could eat you..."

She laughed, her body tightening low at his words, "More like good afternoon, Lover." She kissed him again and then rested her chin on his chest, "So what do you want to do today?" She shifted a bit and folded her arms and rested her chin on them as her fingers drummed lightly against his skin.

"I want to do you." Face grinned. "But that can wait for a bit. Take care of your throat," he nodded in seriousness, kissing it before sitting up and stretching with a yawn, "Hmmm...I'm going to take a shower - maybe see if the others are up."

She rolled her eyes, "Besides that." She said with a laugh and moved off of him so he could get up, "And yes, a shower sounds wonderful. But you can go first; I'm still having issues moving." She admitted and laid back on the bed with a sigh, stretching out her sore muscles with a smile.

Face returned from the shower wrapped in two towels: one round his waist, the other twisted round his hair like a woman emerging from a spa. He waved cheerfully to Charissa, then poked his head out in the hallway before knocking on the doors of his team-mates.

She shook her head slowly before going to take a shower as well. The warm water felt exhilarating on her muscles and when she emerged from the steam filled bathroom she was moving much better as she slipped into a black bikini with a light dress over it.

B.A. threw his door open with an annoyed expression, "What the hell you want fool?" He looked like he had just woke up as well and there was the sound of muffled feminine voices behind him protesting, "They got some pretty damn nice clubs here. Was out all night getting my groove on. Now get outta here." He shut the door with a slam and locked it before falling back into the bed between his two beauties.

"Yeow." Face pulled back from that room, knocking on Hannibal's door. After getting a brief "come in", he poked his head in to find his C.O. and Lillian wrapped up in fluffy white hotel bathrobes and enjoying breakfast in bed. He conversed a little about the day's plans, and then, stomach growling, knocked on Murdock's door. Hearing no response - and no sounds - he opened the door and spotted their pilot passed out on the bed, his rubber ducky pajamas askew and empty bowls on the sheets. Popcorn kernals were all over the floor and his date, the blonde girl, was passed out on top of Murdock in a pair of panties and one of Murdock's "Frankie Says Relax" t-shirts. Chuckling, Face closed the door and returned to his own room.

"Let's get something eat, I'm starving." She stated when he came back into the room as she slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops, "I'm surprised I went as long as I did without my stomach going crazy." She commented, "So everyone have as nice of a night as we did?" She smirked, her words holding a touch of sarcasm.

"Well, B.A. is apparently still going, and Hannibal's acting like he never did anything, but I know he did, and Murdock and his date are passed out. Creature From The Black Lagoon is still playing on the tv on endless loop."

She chuckled, "Ah so your sex radar went off on the good Colonel, huh?" She smiled in a warm fashion, "And that's adorable… though I hope we didn't keep them up." She was a little worried about that, she didn't want Murdock not to have a good time and have good company because of them.

"We're here for two weeks. I guarentee if he was disturbed last night, he'll make it eventually." Face laughed, getting dressed, "We don't have to come back to the room tonight immediately."

"Good point." She mused and watched him, "And really? Should we make that a dare, Lieutenant?" She smirked at him darkly, "See how long we can stay out our hotel room for the rest of the vacation?" She knew they didn't need a hotel room to have sex or a bed. In fact most of the time they rarely even made it to the bed to begin with.

"Huh?" Face gave her an odd look, "What are you talking at? There's this great club, B.A. was talking about it, I think he went there last night..." He went off on a speech about all the things they could do.

"Well you said we don't have to come back to our room immediately tonight so it got me thinking… creatively that is." She said with a shrug and a smirk, "And that sounds like fun." She commented in light of mentioning what BA had told him then listened to all the other opinions they had.

"I see." Face grinned a little, stretching again and sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her, "Well, I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast...coming?"

"Absolutely." She said standing and grabbing his hand pulling him towards the door, "I'm starving, remember?" She smirked, "And I am in need of some tea." She cleared her throat a little, "Since for some reason my throat feels like I was screaming my lungs out last night." Her tone was sarcastic and quite amused.

"You were." Face chuckled, going with her and keeping one hand loosely by his side as they walked down the hall and then down the stairs. They were on the second floor of the old-building-turned-hotel, and at the bottom of the staircase was the main entrances. To their left was a small cafeteria, free for guests of the hotel.

She was talking about breakfast and the sudden hankering for pancakes and not watching at all where she was going. All of the sudden her shoulder met with someone else's and she staggered a little almost falling over as a strong hand caught her.

"Sorry! Are you o—Rissa?"

Charissa blinked, she knew that thick Scottish brogue and only one person had ever called her that, "Eddie?" She stood straightening, his hand letting her go, "What are you… I mean… Hi, wow. Fancy meeting you here." Suddenly she was visibly nervous as she pushed her hair back and fidgeted.

"Likewise." He said with a laugh.

It was then she noticed he was clad in just swim trunks and nothing else but a towel slung around his neck. He was a good sized man, thick, but in a muscular sense. He stood a little shorter than Face but not much and he was rugged, a real man's man type, "Oh, damn. Sorry my manners…" She glanced at Face a hint of worry passing across her eyes, "Eddie Jensen, this is…" She had no idea how he wanted to be introduced so she'd let him go for it as Eddie extended his hand towards the other male.

Face raised an eyebrow but recovered quickly, taking the hand and giving a brief yet firm handshake, "Peck. Templeton Peck." He nodded and then withdrew his hand, keeping it open and by his side. He wanted to look, wanted to ask Charissa for an explanation, but merely smiled warmly at the other man. "Have you had the scrambled eggs here? I wanted to hear if they have any secret spices."

Eddie smiled warmly to the man, arching a slight brow at his first name however, "They're not bad." He stated, "So how long you two here for?" He stood back, folding his arms.

Charissa's mouth was dry, this was not something she had ever expected to happen, "Two weeks, we're here with a few friends." She smiled, her eyes kept going from one man to the other.

Eddie nodded, "Nice. We'll have to all get together maybe? I have a boat I'm renting while I'm here, we could all head out on'er in a couple of days maybe? Us men could do a little deep sea fishing." He offered, "You staying here?"

Charissa nodded, "Yes, we got in yesterday actually."

At this Eddie laughed and looked back and forth between the two of them, "So that explains the feminine screams I heard last night." He gave Face a nod of approval, "She's a real wildcat ain't she, this one." He gave the man a nudge with his arm and chuckled a little.

Charissa turned bright red, "Okay Eddie, enough. We'll see you around."

"Sounds like a plan Muirnín." He said with a smile before heading off.

Face waited until the man was out of earshot before turning to Charissa and giving her a pointed look, "First, breakfast - because my stomach will not forgive me if I don't - and then, missy, you will explain to me what just happened."

She let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Face turned to her. She nodded slowly and wondered just how bad this was going to get and if she dared to not exactly tell him the whole truth. Once they were seated at a table she ordered some herbal tea and remained quiet, thinking. Once she was brought her tea, she busied herself with it and sighed she took a sip of it, the hot liquid a serious savior for her throat.

Face ordered his eggs and bacon, with a side of toast and both coffee and juice. He drank a little, then looked at her, folding his arms on the table, "Well, I suppose it's only fair that I meet your evil ex after mine nearly kills you. Just please, please tell me that he is not, in fact, as evil as my evil ex, because then we're in even more trouble."

She had gone with the pancakes; they were good but not as good as Murdock's. She sat back and arched a brow at Face and his reference to Eddie being her evil ex, "He's harmless, well not completely. But we're not in trouble." She assured him, "He's an Interpol Agent actually… it's, uh, how we met." She nibbled a piece of toast.

"Interpol. Great. Hannibal's going to be over the moon." Face rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Out of one mess and into another. I deserve a vacation from my vacation." he sighed, eating some egg.

"Relax. He's on vacation too I'd imagine and I doubt that Interpol has any interest in you guys." She stated and grabbed his orange juice swiftly taking a drink of it.

"They themselves might not, but it wouldn't take much for him to take us "deep-sea fishing" into international waters and bam!" he slammed his open palm on the table, making their glasses wobble. His fork fell off of his plate and clattered to the tabletop, "They're waiting to pick us up."

She sighed, "Yeah. He's probably on his phone right now to the CIA telling them he's seen you and a pick up time for whenever it is he takes us out, if we go." Her eyes rolled, "Not to bust your ego, but I'm sure he's got bigger things to worry about than four wrongfully charged American fugitives. The only reason the charges still stand is because my superiors didn't want it cluttering their desks and were too lazy to go through the paperwork to get them removed. And yes, I know, you broke out of prison but they've let a lot worse slide before."

"Oh, trust me, my ego has nothing to do with my arrest record." He told her, voice clipped and harsh, "And a trumped-up charge is still a charge, you know there's a price on our heads. You haven't seen them - the fucking bounty hunters and the little guys, the ones who only see the money and they try to catch us. They never do, but sometimes they come damn close to making us do something we WILL regret."

"Hey, it's not like I planned running into my ex-fiancé you know, "Her eyes rolled again as she folded her arms, "who just happens to be an Interpol Agent." She wondered how much of his sudden mood swing was the fact Eddie was an Interpol Agent or that he was her ex… the only ex she had ever gotten very serious with. Unfortunately she hadn't realized yet she had just basically told Face that little detail.

Woah, woah, woah - " Face shook his head, as though to clear it, and stared at her, piercing eyes boring into her skull, "Did you just say ex-fiancé? As in, 'once was your fiancé'? As in, you were going to freaking marry the guy?"

"Oh shit." It hit her suddenly, what she had said just as he began to ask his question, "Obviously… but it was a long… well sort of long time ago, before I met you." She quietly cussed herself out for that slip up.

"Clearly before you met me." Face pointed out. "So an Interpol agent is serious-status but I'm not?" he ate some more of his food, hoping to fill up before she completely killed his appetite.

She made a very frustrated sound, "I'm not the get married type and neither are you." She reminded him, "Are you ever going to let that go? It's been what? Four years now?" She pushed her food around on her plate clearly not hungry anymore, but she had eaten most of it anyways.

A muscle in Face's jaw twitched and the fork in his hand creaked unpleasantly as the force of his fist began to bend the metal, "You are magnificent at missing the point here." He said, trying to keep his tone even and civil. They were, after all, in a public place, "You got serious with somebody. I was more than willing to get serious with you. Maybe not marriage - that's not my thing, sure, but - the playboy thing, that's missions-only."

"We're serious now, aren't we?" She looked away from him, really not wanting to do this now and in the middle of the café, "And like I've told you, at that time I didn't want serious… I had just gotten out of a—" She covered her mouth with her hands, "Damn it, what is it with me not being able to keep my mouth shut with you." She stood, full and headed for the exit, they were not going to do this here in public anyways. She headed for a small alcove in the lobby of the hotel.

* * *

**Uh-oh... **

**And for reference Muirnín is Irish for sweetheart, dear, etc. It's an endearment. Now why is a Scot speaking Irish? Because he's half, his Mom was Irish and his Dad Scottish, so he mixes the different Gealic langauges a little, though there's not a huge difference between the two just a few things here and there. **

**More to come soon!**


	6. Chap 6: Vacation's Over Again

**Authors' Notes: **It gets a little ugly between our two lovers for a bit, but don't worry!

* * *

"This is not serious. This is nowhere near serious. Charissa!" he got up from the table, following her out of the public area and into the main area of the hotel, "And what had you just gotten out of? Oh no, you are not holding back on me, not on something like this." he grabbed her wrist, angry.

BA happened by about then heading for the café with his two women looking very pleased and satisfied, they had worked up quite the appetite and needed some serious food. He paused them and watched as Charissa stormed out and Face close behind and shook his head making a move towards them when Kelley's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let them go BA, they gotta work it out themselves." She instructed him as Melissa pulled them both forward.

"Yeah BA and we're starving, let's go!"

He huffed and then nodded, "I'll bust his head in later." He decided and went into the café with them.

Charissa whirled around, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp, "What do you want from me Face? I'm trying here, I really am… you know we can't live together for obvious reasons and because we'd probably kill each other after about a month. So what do you want?" Her voice rose a little, hoping the alcove would contain it, "And fine, you want to know? I had just gotten out of being engaged to Eddie." Her volume dropped then as she guilt and shame filled her, mixing with the frustration that was already there churning.

"So I was your rebound, huh?" Face snarled, letting go of her hand altogether and crossing his arms, "I was your little rebound fuck, I'm like that high people get from drugs, that shot from coke, just something to get you kick-started again until you could let me go and move on."

"Like you put it once, I heard you were a player and I wanted to play… I had no clue it was just an act for you, something you did because it was part of your job." She moved, pacing lightly, "And it wasn't you getting serious that made me freak," She looked at him, " I made me freak because I was starting to feel the exact same way… that you could be the one. So I ran." She ran her hands through her hair, pushing it back off her face, "And yeah, I was a fucking idiot for running."

Face smirked, but still wasn't ready to forgive her, "I could have fucking told you that. Hell, Murdock could have fucking told you that. Anybody could have. Dammit Charissa, I saw you and saw somebody else. But all you saw was the pretty playboy and maybe that's still all you see."

"That isn't all I see… it's not what I see." She had caught the smirk but she let it go, "But at first, yeah that's exactly what I saw." She folded her arms looking at him.

"It's the first thing everybody sees, and that's why they call me Face." He leaned against the wall, arms folded as well, "And then you started seeing through it and you saw there was more, and you freaked because you weren't ready, but you never said so." He tilted his head back, "You were too proud and I was too stubborn."

She nodded slowly, "Pretty much." A long sigh escaped her lips, "But it's in the past… you really need to let it go." She looked at him hard, "You've got to believe that I'm not going to walk out on you again." She wondered if she had really messed with his head when she had done what she did, if she had really screwed him up just a little. She wondered if that was possible… and it bothered her.

"I bet you are. I bet you will." He uncrossed his arms and shoved them in his pockets. He knew he was being childish, but it hurt more than he was willing to admit, "God, I need a vacation..."

She made a frustrated sound and threw her hands up in the air, "Damn it Face." She shook her head, "Fine." She growled, "I need some air." She turned and stalked off, her eyes filled with tears as she hurried for the doors of the hotel and walked out into the warm afternoon sun. She kept walking until she reached the beach and sat down hard in the sand staring at the waves as they rolled in and out lazily.

Face went back to his room and threw some things around angrily.

Murdock eventually poked his head in the door, looking rather like a startled deer, "Um, Faceman? Are you all right?"

"No, I am not." Face snapped, before realizing who it was.

Murdock winced, giving him a confused look.

"Listen - sorry. I'm just - this isn't a good time."

Charissa was ticked, mostly at herself. She knew this was coming, that they'd have this blow out but she never believed it would be like this or that she'd ever run into her ex-fiancé with Face around. She brought her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. She made a growling like sound of anger, pain and frustration as she sat there, a few tears escaping. She didn't know what he wanted from her, she was doing everything she thought she could to make him understand she wasn't going anywhere.

"When would be a good time? Cause the boss-man wants to see us. Now. He says there's something going on." Murdock ducked out again.

Distracted, Face also exited and walked up to Hannibal's room.

B.A. was also there. He arched a brow at Face as he walked in, he could tell the man was bristling with anger and wondered what had happened and why, but he knew it wasn't the time to bust his ass for what he had seen earlier. Instead he gave the Lieutenant a stiff nod.

Face returned it, and settled into a comfortable stance as Hannibal turned to them.

"Last night before we met up for dinner - and I met Lillian - " Here his cheeks went a tiny bit pink, and Face only noticed because he was looking for it " - I overheard a very interesting conversation in the bar." he pulled out a mini-tape recorder.

"Hannibal, you carry those things around?"

"You never know when it might come in handy."

"Oh hell no… can't we ever just relax?" B.A. was shaking his head, but he sat down on the corner of the bed and folded his arms and listened, "What's it this time? Kidnapping? Stolen goods? Drug cartel? Or just some punk ass fools causin shit?"

Tired of just sitting, Charissa stood and began to slowly make her way back to the hotel, she really didn't want to go back to their room, but she didn't want to be out and around people either at the moment. So she compromised and walked around, exploring the hotel grounds and a small set of tropical gardens around the pool area.

Hannibal pressed 'play' and let the tape speak for itself. They heard a low, but clear conversation about shipments of this and payments for that, and at the very end, the key phrase - 'China White'.

"And so you have it, gentleman." Hannibal leaned back against the end of the bed.

B.A. blinked and tried to make sense of what Hannibal had played for them, "So someone's shippin' drugs around. Shit." He hated that stuff; he had seen firsthand what drugs did to people, "So what's the plan boss-man? What we gonna do?" He stood, wanting to do this.

She was pausing to smell a Bird of Paradise flower when she spied someone coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. Curiously she turned hoping it was Face, hoping they could work this out. It wasn't and her heart sank.

"Charissa, we need to talk. Where's your boyfriend?" It was Eddie and he was all business mode which wasn't good.

"I don't know…" She answered honestly as he took a hold of her arm and headed back towards the hotel, "Hey. Wait." She pulled herself from his grasp, "What's going on, Eddie?"

He twitched his lips a moment clearly in thought, trying to work out what to tell her and how, "Because I think one of his buddies heard something last night that I need to know about."

"What?"

"The old guy, he was in the bar last night."

She followed him now willingly inside, trying to keep up with his quick gate, "Hannibal." She said without thinking.

"Yeah. Him, I need to talk to him now. Where is he?"

"Probably in his room. Come on." She lead him in the direction of their rooms.

"Well, first we're going to find out more. And then we're going to go in and -"

"Kick some ass." Face finished, glancing over at B.A., "Let me explain the plan. I go in and con somebody. Murdock gets to show up and be crazy. You beat the crap out of people. And Hannibal gets to look cool and smoke a cigar."

"Now Faceman, that's not nice." Murdock said, pouting a little.

B.A. nodded, "Oh hell yeah Faceman. That sounds perfect." He said with a smirk and momentarily forgetting the fact he was a little bit peeved at the handsome man for what he saw go down with Charissa.

"So talk, what's going on?"

Eddie shook his head, "I'll explain when we get in his room." He promised, "Too many ears round here."

She nodded slowly as they approached Hannibal's room and she paused knocking at the door and waited.

"Someone's at the door."

Murdock peeked through the little hole. "Uh, it's Cap'n Sosa and...who's the guy she's with?"

Face was immediately at the door, back to it, "Don't open it." he said darkly.

Murdock took a step back, clearly alarmed.

"Murdock?" She heard the other Captain's voice and arched a brow, "It's Charissa, look is Hannibal in there? I have a friend who needs to talk with him, it's important." She thought she heard Face's voice as well and wondered what in the hell was going on.

Hannibal blinked at Face in confusion, "Face, open the door."

"But - "

"That's an order, Lieutenant. Open the door."

Face sighed and opened it, immediately walking away.

She sighed and slowly stepped in, Eddie behind her, "Hannibal, this is—"

"I'm Agent Eddie Jensen. Interpol." He stepped forward, holding out his hand to the Colonel, "Were you in the bar last night, sir?"

B.A. watched the scene curiously and then gave a slow nod of understanding… even if he wasn't completely sure about what was going down between Face and Sosa.

Hannibal nodded and shook the man's hand. "I was indeed. Are you here working on that case?" he did his best not to look down his nose at the younger man. Interpol had their own complicated set of rules, but Jensen was a good head shorter than him.

Eddie nodded, "Yes, I am. I've been tracking the cartel all the way from England." He saw Charissa's guy and gave him a quick nod before reaching into his suit coat's inner pocket and retrieving some papers and handing them over to Hannibal, "They're a nasty bunch, murder, drug trafficking, internationally known and wanted. But they really pissed in my pond and I want them wiped out." He was a man who enjoyed working for his country, "Did you get anything last night that may be useful to me?"

Charissa stood back and tried not to look at Face, instead she stared at the floor and tried to hide the fact she had been crying earlier by allowing her hair to hide her face.

Hannibal, nose buried in the papers, groped behind him on the bed for the mini-tape player and wordlessly handed it to Jensen, continuing to read.

It suited Face just fine that nobody was looking at him; he didn't want to look at anybody there, anyway. He went to the window and pretended to keep a look-out.

B.A. listened as closely as possible as Hannibal and this Jensen guy exchanged words and information, he wanted to do this job so bad his teeth hurt.

Eddie rewound the tape and listened, nodding every so often as he made mental notes, "It's them alright. Sounds like they mean to make a pick up soon. They store the drugs off shore here about thirty miles out by a reef; I've been following them out the last three nights. There's at least six crates maybe more on the ocean floor and if we can get to them before their pick up crew gets there…" He knew he needed help on this and why not these guys? He knew the stories, he had heard a lot actually.

Charissa sighed and slowly moved over to Face by the window, "I didn't go to him if that's what you're thinking." She whispered.

Face paid no attention to her. Absolutely none. He stared doggedly out the window, pretending she wasn't there.

"If we can help, we're in." Hannibal nodded at him, handing back the papers, "But if you make any attempt to turn us over to the United States authorities, we won't be so co-operative."

Eddie nodded, "Fair enough. And for the record you guys aren't my problem so you don't have to worry about it." He looked around the room slowly, "Though I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh Colonel Smith, I've heard a lot of good things." He smiled.

She sighed and slowly slipped away from him, her eyes burning again. She stood near Murdock and folded her arms, hanging her head slightly her eyes focusing on the patterns of the plush carpet.

B.A. walked up to Eddie and held out his hand, "Sergeant B.A. Baracus, at your service."

Eddie smirked and took the large black man's hand, "Eddie."

Murdock gave Sosa a gentle pat on the back before stepping forward and shaking Eddie's hand as well. "Captain H.M. Murdock, ready and waitin'."

"H.M.?" The Scot quirked a brow, "What does that stand for, or don't I want to know?"

B.A. had stepped back and was looking from Face to Sosa and back again shaking his head slowly. The tension was starting to become almost too much for the Sergeant.

Charissa smiled briefly and sadly at Murdock's gentle pat, but it didn't make her feel better. She just wanted to cry, scream and tear something apart at the moment. But most of all she wanted to talk to Face and work things out, she loved him and she wanted to be with him.

"Most people just say it stands for Howlin' Mad." Murdock tapped the side of his nose, "but we know better, don't we." He stepped back, shot a worried glance at Sosa, then at B.A..

Eddie laughed, "Alright then, I'll take your word on it." He looked to Hannibal, "I'll go run some more recon and see if I can nail a time down so we can get out there. Your boys know how to dive?"

B.A. shrugged and mouthed later to the crazy man.

"We swim, we climb, we haul our weight." Murdock said proudly, "We even fly." He winked at B.A..

B.A. growled, "No flyin!" His eyes narrowed.

"Alright then. Shall we meet for dinner lads? Let's say around six?" Eddie suggested so they could go over the plan of how they were going to do this.

"What about me?" Charissa arched a brow looking up at each of them.

Hannibal nodded at her, "If you want in, you're in - as far as I'm concerned. Agent Jensen?" He questioned.

Face continued to stare out the window.

Eddie looked at Charissa, "I'm never one to refuse a woman's touch to something, especially yours Muirnín."

"I'm in." Charissa said without hesitation.

At that moment B.A. felt the tension swell tenfold and huffed slightly.

Face closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, focusing on his breathing so he wouldn't explode and kill multiple persons in the room.

"Well," Hannibal clapped his hands together, feeling the tension - Murdock's worry, B.A.'s fight-or-fight response and Face's slow bubbling rage - and nodded, "We'll see you at six then."

Eddie nodded moving for the door, "I look forward to it." He liked these guys, especially Hannibal. He wasn't one to give respect easily but something about the Colonel demanded it and he had no problem giving it.

B.A. watched the man leave and then arched a brow at Charissa, "So who is he, girl?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Who is he. Ya know since you two know each other obviously and he's got some weird ass soundin pet name for ya." B.A. folded his arms, waiting.

"He's… my ex-fiancé… " She said carefully.

"Ah ha." Was All B.A. said shaking his head before sitting back down, "This is gonna be even more fun than I thought." He said in manner that indicated he wasn't overly pleased. He hated tension and this was going to get thick as hell before it was all said and done he was sure.

Murdock kept looking back and forth between everyone, a slow ticking in the back of his head. Finally, he threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "I can't take it anymore!" And picked up Hannibal's pillow, running around and bashing people with it before running out of the room, cackling.

Slightly stunned, Hannibal picked up a second pillow and chased after him.

Face, broken out of his sullen silence, decided to run along.

B.A. just shook his head, "Crazy ass fools." Then he eyed Charissa, "Don't screw up the good thing you got goin' girl." He warned her before exiting the room.

She left the room as well and headed for the one she hoped her and Face would still share. Once inside she proceeded to change and head for the hotel's complimentary gym. She needed to punch something. A few moments later she was already working up a good sweat as she pounded her gloved fists into a good sized free hanging bag.

* * *

**Poor guys and Charissa they just can't ever get a break can they?**


	7. Chap 7: Not the Best Time

**Authors' Notes: **If you haven't checked it out yet, swing on over to DrowsyFantasy's account and read **Truth or Dare** it's a three chapter crack fic that ends with Face doing a pole dancing routine... yeah, it's good stuff. So go read it. Now!

And now on with our currently scheduled programming... this chapter, the plan is formed, carried out and something goes wrong... terribly wrong.

* * *

Murdock kept them occupied, feathers flying everywhere in the hallway and in and out of their rooms, scaring a maid in the process and sincerely apologizing afterward.

When they split up an hour later to have a quick meal and then reconvene with Jensen, Face found himself alone in his hotel room, watching the curtains blow a little in the warm breeze. He shook his head - reflecting was nonsense - and went to go get changed.

She returned about forty five minutes later to the room and tossed her Ipod on the bed with a sigh. She didn't feel any better really, sure she was a little less tense but the pain was still there and now her muscles were sore. She needed a hot shower. But first thing was first she went through her clothes trying to find something to wear to dinner, something simple and that she could quote work in if needed.

Face was relaxing on one of the decks outside the hotel, just watching people move along the beach.

Murdock had decided to take a nap, and was sprawled out on a lawn chair beside the con-man, snoring blissfully. He wasn't sure where Hannibal had gone, nor where B.A. was.

She took the hottest shower she could stand and got dressed deciding on a pair of black slacks, boots and a light blue dress shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed out. B.A. was busy telling his two ladies goodbye, they had made plans for later but that was obviously out of the question now.

Eying the time, B.A. happened up to the restaurant about the same time as Charissa and gave her a nod. He could tell she needed to unload on someone but he really wasn't the shoulder to cry on type, so he didn't ask for now anyways hoping Hannibal or even Murdock would step up to the plate… or even better, Face himself.

"Hey B.A." She gave him a nod and looked around for everyone else as Eddie came down the stairs towards them.

"Evening." He stated as he moved to the hostess podium and talked with the girl there for a moment before motioning to them, "We've got a table near the back." He stated as Charissa and B.A. followed.

Face eventually roused Murdock from his nap and they went to meet at the restaurant. Hannibal found them and they entered together, spotting B.A. at a table in the very back. They proceeded; Face in silence, the other two making avid conversation.

Eddie stood as he saw the other three and gestured to them to have a seat, "I took the liberty of ordering some wine." He stated sitting back down and pulling out some recent notes he had made of information he had dug up.

Charissa looked at Face, her eyes full of pain, sadness and worry. She was trying to be all business but it was hard with the tension between them filling the air like some thick dark cloud.

B.A. was munching at a breadstick, "Bout time you fools show up, I'm freakin hungry."

"You could've ordered, we would've been fine." Hannibal said lightly, examining his menu.

Murdock was doodling something on his napkin with a pen that he'd stolen from Hannibal's pocket.

Face continued to not look at Charissa.

Their waitress came by and took their orders. Once she was gone, Eddie began to share what he had discovered, "It's tonight, the pickup. Between two and three am." He explained and showed Hannibal a map of the area, the spot circled where the crates of heroin was being stored, "I've got a boat, we'll take it out and two of us will stay up top while the rest go down to retrieve them." He looked at the Colonel, "Does that work for you, sir?"

Charissa sighed after a moment and stood, "Fuck it. I'm not hungry." She stalked off towards the exit.

Hannibal glanced at Sosa, then down at the map, then back up at Agent Jensen, "It'll do. But I think we're going to have some issues with the rest of our team."

Murdock looked at Face and elbowed him, glaring intently.

B.A. shook his head and joined with Murdock glaring at Face as well.

"I forgot what a temper she has." Eddie muttered making a low whistle, "I can see that." He glanced at Face, clearly there was trouble in paradise and he wondered if his presence was to blame, "She'll get her head on straight I'm sure. She's a crusader." The Scot stated knowingly, "So when should we cast off?"

She walked back onto the beach again and just kept walking until she as about shin deep in the water and stood there, her shoes forgotten on the sand behind her. The water was calming to a point and the smell of the salty air seemed to clear her head a little.

"Murdock, B.A., you come with us." Hannibal nodded, "Face, you need to get Captain Sosa and come in after us. You need to be watching us on shore and make sure we aren't spotted as we go in, and come out with back-up if we need it."

She let out a growl of frustration, glad the beach was empty as she kicked at the water.

B.A. looked away from glaring at Face and to Hannibal, "Alright boss man. Sounds good." He gave a nod and was wondering the same thing Eddie was, if the agent wasn't the cause of the tension between Face and Sosa.

Eddie nodded, "Alright. We enjoy a nice meal, wait and hour and go fishing." He said with a smirk and took a drink of wine.

The rest of the meal wasn't too difficult. Murdock kept them in stitches with odd jokes and interpretations in different languages, and Hannibal kept going over the plan in his head. As long as everyone did as instructed, the whole thing would go down smoothly.

She returned to the hotel a little while later and settled in the lobby, her arms folded and legs crossed. She watched as guests came and went, going about their business and having no idea about anything else. For a moment she wondered what that would be like, but decided it would be boring.

Eddie had the meal put on his tab, a sign at how grateful he was for the help on this as he stood, "We can go check the dive equipment and make sure we have everything we need. Should take about an hour to do that."

Hannibal nodded as he rose, "All right. Let's go. Face, go get Sosa, fill her in on the plan and then get to your positions."

"Yessir." Face said his first word in that afternoon, and stomped off.

B.A. shook his head and eyed Hannibal, "You sure it's a good idea to put them together, Hannibal?" Clearly the Sergeant was worried.

Eddie led the other three men out of the hotel and towards the docks and the boat he had rented. It was a good size and built for speed, "Watch your step." He instructed as he hopped aboard and ducked down below to start bringing up the equipment.

Hannibal looked at B.A., "No," he said, "but they'll have to work it out."

Murdock wasn't worried. He knew that his best friend would put everything aside for their mission, to keep them safe.

"We're on guard duty." Face said, one hand in his pocket, the other one gesturing to the shoreline where the docks were, "We need to stay on shore and watch from the back-up boat."

She nodded slowly, "Okay." She walked beside him as they headed in the direction of the boating area, "So is this how it's going to be now? Silence, the cold shoulder treatment? Do I need to see about getting my own room?" She set her jaw, ready for round two.

They finished checking the equipment. Eddie pulled them out of the docks and headed out into the open ocean, "Who is going to dive with me?" He question as he drove the boat.

"I thought you were the one who wanted to drop it." Face said coldly, as they walked onto the docks and towards the back-up boat.

"I'll go down." Murdock smiled at him, "I've got the most experience with underwater dives."

"Murdock, you seem to have the most experience in everything." Hannibal said with a small smile. But he knew it was true.

She snorted shaking her head, "No. I just said I needed some air… and then all this happened." She spread her arms out as they got into position, "And you were getting childish." She added, her tone even and normal.

B.A. shook his head, "Yeah man you'll get along just fine with them fishies." He teased Murdock lightly as he stood at the front of the boat like a sentinel, watching out for any sort of trouble.

"Actually, B.A. might be better suited. This is going to be grunt work, those crates aren't light and no offense Captain but you're a little on the small side." Eddie suggested and looked to Hannibal, not wanting to step on the Colonel's toes.

Murdock pouted, but looked at Hannibal for confirmation.

"If you think brawn is needed, the by all means, B.A. should go with." Hannibal nodded seriously, "Come on, Captain. We'll stay top-side."

B.A. frowned, "Well least it's better than flyin." He muttered, he knew how to dive but it had been a while.

Eddie nodded, "Sorry, Murdock. Next time." He smiled at the Captain, "If you'll notice on the back of the boat there's a wrench like device. It's mostly for hauling up fish in a net, but it should be able to handle the crates. Probably two at a time. B.A. and I will go down, get the crates into the net and then tug the ropes three times." He informed them as they drew closer to their destination.

Hannibal nodded, eyeing the winches at the back. "Got it. This should be a piece of cake. I love it when a plan comes together."

"I was not getting childish." Face argued with Charissa, "I was trying to avoid it."

B.A. grinned; he felt good about this too… almost too good he thought suddenly but kept it to himself.

Eddie stopped the boat and dropped the anchor line and then motioned B.A. to follow him below so they could change into diving suits. He was surprised that he actually had one big enough for the sergeant.

Charissa shook her head, "Oh really? And that comment you made about saying I will probably run or however you put it… that's avoiding it?" She folded her arms.

Hannibal and Murdock busied themselves with the boat, making themselves look like ordinary guys, just out for the evening on a bit of a pleasure cruise.

"I'm trying to avoid it now, when it matters." Face said harshly, "Why can't you drop it?"

The other two came back up top and Eddie helped B.A. with his gear before getting his own situated, "Alright, ready Sergeant?" He grinned at the man as he tipped back into the water, not even waiting for an answer.

"Guess I am fool." B.A. said with a shake of his head before putting the breather between his teeth and following suit. The water was dark, but they had lights on their suits which they flicked on as they descended.

He had a point, now really wasn't the time, "We can't avoid it forever." She stated, but left it at that when suddenly a boat started up nearby and headed out in the direction the other four had.

She heard the boat too and turned, "I don't think so." Their issues were forgotten as she picked up a pair of binoculars that Eddie had left on the back up boat for them and took a look, "Shit. I think so. They're going early or someone tipped them off."

B.A. helped Eddie get the first two crates into the net and then gave one of the ropes three good strong pulls and swam back and waited next to the Scot.

"Shit. We have to get out there." Face tried to find out how to untie the boat, "Get the engine going!"

Murdock and Hannibal began to pull the ropes up, not noticing the other boat coming in.

She moved fast and got the engine started and checked her gun to make sure it was ready and loaded, "Come on! Hurry!" She hissed at him, as she watched the boat travel out of sight.

Eddie and B.A. began to get the next set of crates into position so when the net came back down they could load them up.

The boat was coming up on the drop zone fast, one of the crew was looking through a pair of binoculars and frowned, turning to his captain and telling him what he saw, "Looks like someone is picking up our stuff!" The Captain growled and wondered if it was that Interpol idiot that had been hot on their trail, "Get the launcher out that will take care of them." He instructed in a thick Spanish accent.

Murdock noticed the other boat, finally, "Uh oh. Colonel?" He pointed.

Hannibal swore and tugged on the rope, "Dammit, get back up here. Where are Face and Sosa?"

Eddie turned seeing something out of the corner of his eye and frowned and motioned to B.A. to start rising which they had to do slowly or risk getting the bends. Something wasn't right, that boat wasn't small enough to be Peck and Charissa.

B.A. growled silently at how long it was taking them to rise to the surface.

"This is taking too long. Move!" She yelled at Face pulling out her gun and firing it at the ropes, causing them to break and she pulled the boat out away from the dock, turning it and heading out towards the others.

"We're ready to fire, Captain." The large Spanish man nodded, "On the count of five… one, two, three…"

Face growled at her but moved, wincing when she shot in close range. His ears ringing, he headed to the tiller and attempted to steer the boat away into the open waters of the bay.

Hannibal pointed, "Shit, they're going to fire. Murdock, jump off!"

"I can get this! I can get the boat away!" Murdock exclaimed, running for the tiller.

Almost there, Eddie kept thinking to himself with his teeth gritted as he looked to B.A. who was right with him.

"Four, five. Fire!" The boat reverberated from the force of the launcher going off and tossed the man holding it back a few steps as their boat came to a halt and waited.

Charissa was watching through the binoculars as Face drove the boat, "Shit! No! They fired on the boat with a fucking launcher!" She shifted to look at Eddie's boat and frowned, "What the hell… Murdock get off the boat!"

At that moment the boat exploded.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliff-hangers? More to come later, promise. Until then please tell us what you think, we love hearing from you, our wonderful readers! :D**


	8. Chap 8: I Do Believe I've Failed You

**Authors' Notes: **Glad we have so many readers out there! We'd love to hear from more of you, but at least we can tell you're all enjoying our fics by the hits and such we get and we greatly appreciate you, every single one of you. :)

Anyhow, in this chapter... some angsty moments concerning Murdock and Face and Charissa finally talk.

* * *

Hannibal had just dove into the water. He felt the heat on his back and choked a little as he forced himself to dive. When he resurfaced, he could see the burning wreck of the boat...the others speeding away...Sosa and Face coming towards them...and B.A. and Agent Jensen rising from the deep. With a horrible nausea rising in his throat, he realized he couldn't find Murdock.

B.A. and Eddie ducked back down into the water as the ship came apart around them throwing debris into the water. They surfaced again and tore their breathers from their mouths.

"Hannibal! Murdock!" B.A. cried out over the roar of the flames from the now burning boat.

"Shit. Shit." Charissa had turned and began to fire at the retreating boat, but it was no use as they sped out of range, "Damnit!" She turned and rushed to the front of the boat she and Face were on, "Are you guys okay?" She called out as they came up on them.

"Murdock! Murdock!" Hannibal called, picking through the wreckage of the ship.

Face felt the bile rising to the tip of his throat. Shit. Shit. Murdock might've been killed, and it was because he couldn't stop fighting.

B.A. realized Murdock wasn't anywhere to be found and began to look as well along with Eddie, "Come on crazy man, where are you?" His normally joking, heavy voice strained and full of fear.

"No. No. No." Charissa swallowed hard and then noticed something around the other side of the boat and dove into the water swimming towards the very still form floating at the surface.

Hannibal held his breath as Sosa dove in, hoping she'd spotted Murdock; maybe he was just unconsious, floating in the water. But he was very, very still.

She surfaced and paddle over to what she could now see was indeed Murdock and it didn't look good. She reached him finally and went to touch him, her hand instantly becoming slick with blood, "I found him! He's… he's… oh god…" She backed away from the man's body, her body shaking her eyes trying to make sense of what she was looking at.

B.A. quickly followed Sosa and came up behind her, "Fuck." He pushed past her in the water and then motioned at Face, "Faceman! Bring the boat around here!"

Face brought the boat as fast as he could, as the others climbed in and then loaded Murdock on. The pilot was as pale as a sheet. Blood was streaming out of several wounds on him, and he wasn't breathing. "Shit. Shit."

Eddie threw his equipment off as he got on the boat and took over the tiller and headed back towards the docks as he watched with a pale and worried face.

B.A. growled as he fought with his equipment trying to get it off as fast as he could to help with his fallen friend, as he swore, "I need some help here fools!"

Charissa could only stand and watch, her body still shaking and tears flowing from her eyes as she kept repeating the word no over and over. After a moment she moved to help B.A. and then tried to locate the first aid kit on the boat.

"Is he breathing? Oh my God, is he even breathing?" Face was panicked.

"Get out of the way." Hannibal began to administer CPR and mouth-to-mouth, frantically trying to get him breathing.

Finally, Murdock choked to life, coughing and spluttering weakly.

Eddie set his jaw; those assholes would pay for this. He'd see to it personally as he pushed the boat to its limits trying to get them in and radioing in for medical attention. He gripped the tiller tightly, his knuckles turning white.

She located the first aid kit and knelt beside Hannibal trying to stop some of the bleeding, becoming covered in the slick wet liquid as she did so.

B.A. could only stand and watch, but let out a small sigh as the guy began to breathe, "Don't you dare die you crazy ass fool." He said as he moved forward and looked down at the now conscious Murdock.

Hannibal took some strips and tied off the worst of Murdock's wounds, stopping the blood flow as much as possible. "B.A, you're gonna have to share your blood." Hannibal yelled over the roar of the boat engine, "You're the only one who matches his type."

B.A. groaned a little but nodded, "I know. I know." He sat down on one of the benches of the boat and watched with a grim expression.

Finally Eddie had gotten them back in and a medical team was waiting for them. He moved forward tying off the boat as they came in and hopped off, talking rapidly to the officials as they boarded the vessel and moved into towards Murdock.

Charissa stood and slowly moved back. This was her fault, her and Face… if she had just been honest with him in the first place, if she had just focused on the job then Murdock wouldn't be almost dead. She shivered in her wet clothes and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the medics take over and begin to get her friend ready to be transported.

Hannibal rode with B.A. and Murdock in the ambulance, leaving Face and Sosa to go with Eddie in whatever vehicle they could. He was filling them in as much as he could about Murdock's medical history and his rare blood type, adding that the other man was a perfect donor.

Charissa didn't really want to go, she really wanted to run now, she was scared. More so than she had ever been she was sure. But she went, Eddie driving them and following the ambulance. She sat in the back and huddled, trying to hold herself together as they rode to the hospital.

B.A. remained silent, letting Hannibal do all the talking while occasionally giving Murdock a gentle pat on the head, "It's gonna be okay, Crazy Man. We're gonna get ya all fixed up. Good as new." The large man's voice cracked a little with emotion.

By the time they got to the hospital, they'd already gotten Murdock hooked up to several things, and hustled B.A. off to donate blood. Hannibal remained in the main lobby to catch everyone else on their way in.

Eddie walked in with purpose and moved over to Hannibal, clearly worried, upset and pissed, "We'll get them for this. I promise you that Colonel." He said with venom in his voice, "Someone must've tipped them off and when I find out who…" He flexed his hands into tight fists, "Is he going to be okay?" He asked, calming a little.

Charissa walked into the hospital slowly, hanging back and keeping her arms wrapped around herself, that first thought that had crossed her mind when she had reached Murdock still echoing in her head; he's dead and it's all my fault. She tried to relax, make herself stop shaking but she just couldn't.

Hannibal shook his head, "No. He's lost a lot of blood, and he's gone into shock. They're trying to get more blood into him, but it's taking time, too much time, to get a donation from B.A. If we're lucky we'll know in an hour or two."

Eddie became extremely still and then nodded slowly, "I'm going to make some calls. See what I can find out." He had to keep himself busy; he couldn't just stand around and do nothing or start pacing.

Slowly Charissa came up to Hannibal and looked at him and then away at the floor, "I'm sorry." She said carefully, "It's my fault. Don't blame Face for this, he's feeling bad enough as it is. I was distracting us both from the mission, sir." She looked back at Hannibal finally, treating him as she would if he was truly her superior. Her body language shifting as she focused on not falling apart and instead owning up for her actions, "I compromised the situation." She stated without hesitation.

Hannibal just looked at her. He looked at her for a long time,"A member of my team." He said, in a quiet voice, hiding barely-controlled rage, "May be in there. Dying." his tone was clipped, sharp, "We will talk about this later."

Eddie looked up as he talked on the phone and observed the situation, Charissa hadn't changed much since he had last known her. And yet… there was something different about her, she seemed hard, less innocent and simple. It was like she had been through hell and back and faced the Devil himself.

"Yes, sir." She gave Hannibal the respect of a salute and backed away, her mind reeling. She wanted to go on instinct… she wanted to run, she wanted to sneak back to their hotel, pack and go. But she didn't, she made herself sit down and stare at the walls.

Hannibal forced himself not to pace. A little while later, a doctor came by to tell them that Murdock was in surgery, and he was doing well.

"He's a fighter," Hannibal confirmed, as the doctor informed him of the actions they were taking, "He's going to fight for his life."

After a moment or two, Eddie was off the phone, "I alerted the Coast Guard, they're on the lookout for their boat. It's the best I can do for now." He had overheard the exchange between the Doctor and Hannibal, so he didn't ask if there was anything new as he moved over to Charissa, "I'm going to locate some coffee, do you want some?"

She looked up and nodded slowly, having returned to being curled up, arms wrapped around her knees, "Please." She said quietly, her cheeks stained with tears.

Eddie nodded and lightly touched the side of her face, "It's going to be okay, Rissa." He promised then turned to Face, "Want some coffee, Peck? And you too Hannibal, I'm sure you could use some." He offered glancing towards the Colonel.

Hannibal gave him a swift nod, "Yes - black, please." he requested.

Face shook his head, feeling very ill. He was sure that if he ate or drank anything, he was going to be sick. He put his head between his knees and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Eddie nodded and headed off down the hall.

Charissa looked at Face, watching him… a part of her wanted to go to him, try to give him comfort. But she didn't dare, she figured he'd probably push her away, tell her to goto hell and she wouldn't blame him in the least. Instead she remained rooted in her chair waiting.

A few moments later, Eddie returned with some coffee and a blanket for Charissa, "Here, you're shaking." He wrapped the rough blue fabric around her and sat down across from where she was after giving her and Hannibal their warm drinks.

She held the blanket tight around her with one pale hand while she sipped at her coffee, trying to stop shaking as she kept looking up anytime someone came into the area, hoping they'd have some more news on Murdock, good news and soon.

After a tense hour or so, another doctor came out with a clipboard and a slightly more relaxed expression,"He's doing well, now." It was explained to them, "Both of them are resting up - neither of them should be moved for the next twenty-four hours, we've had to share a lot of blood." he bit his lip. "Other than that, Murdock should be fine - there were no broken bones, and no concussion. There are minor burns to his back, but the water put it out before it could do major damage."

Charissa listened closely and with rapt attention as the Doctor explained things to them, she let out a small sigh of relief and finished her coffee before sitting the empty Styrofoam cup aside and pulling the blanket more around her, "Thank God." She muttered lightly and closed her eyes for a moment or two fighting with her emotions and the exhaustion that was beginning to set in.

Eddie stood and looked towards Hannibal, "Glad he's out of the woods. I'm going to go back to the hotel and see what else I can do about paying these fuckers back. If you need anything here's my number." He had ripped a piece of a magazine article off and wrote his cell number down on it, "And please let me know what goes on with the good Captain."

Hannibal nodded again, taking the number gratefully, "You have my thanks. Keep in contact. We'll see you soon." He responded, before going back to his coffee and discussing things with the other doctor.

Face allowed himself a small sigh of relief, but still felt sick to his stomach.

Eddie nodded and headed off but not before pausing at Charissa, "Its been nice seeing you again… I just wished the circumstances would've remained lighter." He leaned down and pressed a small kiss onto the top of her head, "I'll be in touch." He promised as he looked to Peck, "Hang in there buddy." He gave him a nod and headed out.

Charissa didn't even look up as Eddie talked to her; she was still so full of guilt that she felt like she might suffocate at any moment. She shifted a little and rested her head against the wall and alternated between watching Face and Hannibal.

"I'm - I'm gonna go outside and get some air." Face said finally, rising to his feet. Hannibal just looked at him, gave a nod, and returned to looking at the paperwork the doctor had brought out about Murdock and B.A.

Once outside, Face sank down against the wall, taking huge gulps of cool night air. It was less stuffy out here, less confined, and he slowly relaxed, trying to let his tension ebb away, trying to calm his churning stomach. Murdock was going to be all right; he was going to be just fine.

She sat there for a moment after Face went outside and watched Hannibal. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to go out and talk to Face, she wanted to make sure he was okay… that they would be okay. She knew right now they weren't, she understood that. Once the Doctor had left, she stood and walked over to Hannibal, "Can we see him yet?" She wanted to apologize to Murdock for not being there, for almost getting him killed.

Hannibal shook his head, regarding Sosa with a weary look, "We should let him rest. He needs a lot of sleep and waking him up now, he wouldn't want to go back to sleep." He cracked a sad smile, "He's too eager to please." Then he became more serious, "Captain Sosa. You need to go outside and talk to my Lieutenant. Either you two come back inside willing to work together, or neither of you come back at all." He ended with a tone of dark finality, "I cannot have members of my team act in such a disgraceful way."

She nodded slowly and folded her arms, looking down at her shoes for a moment, "I know." She said with a nod and stood there for a moment longer, working up the courage, "Yes, sir." She turned and headed outside feeling a small swell of pride that Hannibal counted her as part of his team, but the swell left her as she came up to Face, "We need to talk…" She held up her hand to stop him from speaking for the moment, "I know right now really isn't the best time or the best circumstances but we need to." She sighed and leaned against the wall, her chin down eyes at the ground.

"We certainly do." He said lightly, "Let me guess - Hannibal gave you an ultimatum." he sighed and relaxed his legs, leaning back against the wall as well, but he was looking up.

"Yup." She nodded, "Talk, work it out or don't bother coming back, and it wasn't just me he was referring to." She gave him a glance, "Face… I'm sorry, okay. I'm not perfect, I'm made some pretty shitty decisions and choices in my life, especially concerning you. But I'm not the same woman who walked out on you, I've changed and until you tell me otherwise I'm not going anywhere." She was looking at him steadily now.

He resisted the urge to say "I know." Face believed her. He knew from now on, it was going to be different. So instead, he said, "I'm sorry." He really was. He was sorry he'd kept that grudge for so long, when there was really no point to it. He was sorry that he'd let it get in the way of what they had now - amicable friendship and a great reparte. He was sorry that it had almost gotten his best friend killed, "And I don't want you to go."

She shifted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, "Good, because I don't want to." She smiled a little and put her arms around his middle and closed her eyes, "I love you." She whispered, her voice cracking just a little as she finally lost the fight to her emotions and quietly let the tears flow. She was just so tired, emotionally, physically and mentally.

"Love you more." He said quietly, one arm over her shoulders.

Hours later, Hannibal finally managed to get some sleep. They'd all been welcomed to stay the night inside the hospital, and had collapsed onto some chairs. Sosa and Face occupied a plush couch, dozing on top of one another, and he'd stretched out across a few more joined chairs. It wasn't very comfortable, but eventually tiredness overtook him and he fell into a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

**Well all is well between our lovers again, and don't worry about Murdock... it'll work out with him too. **


	9. Chap 9: Bedtime Story

**Authors' Notes: **Here's another chapter, we're going to be slowing it down posting wise because we're getting close to the end and because the next part isn't completely done yet. But we'll tell you this much, it is good stuff! And it has an interesting twist in it.

Anyhow on with the current installment, Hannibal, Face and Charissa finally get to see Murdock and B.A. ... but Charissa and Face are feeling the guilt badly.

* * *

She didn't dream for once of her team being killed in Korea. She was just too tired, but she was the first to wake when the morning light filtered into the waiting room and stretched uncomfortably. She gave Face a small kiss and stood going in search of coffee for the three of them and some sort of breakfast.

Hannibal was the next to rise. Noticing that Sosa was gone, he stood and stretched, then went to find a doctor to get an update on Murdock's status. He wandered down the hallway towards the main station and gave his name, then began chatting with the hospital staff about how soon they could go in and see him.

She finally found the cafateria and returned with some coffee, juice and different pastry assortments for them. She noted Hannibal's absense and figured that he had gone to see what was going on. She sat back down next to Face and slowly waved a cup of coffee under his nose with a smirk and waited.

Face slowly woke up at the smell of coffee, groping for it like a dying blind man or a zombie might. "Caffiene..." he moaned, rising slowly and opening his eyes.

Hannibal returned, snickering at Face's desperate attempts to get his morning fix, and smiled, "Good news. Once we've finished breakfast, we can go in and see Murdock. B.A.'s with him now, they're both just coming round."

Charissa smirked and teased Face just a little by keeping the cup of joe just out of his reach, "I got some different doughnuts and such." She stated as she finally let Face have his coffee and grabbed a cream cheese Danish. She looked up to Hannibal and smiled a little, "Did they mention yet how long they have to be in here? I would assume Murdock for at least a couple of days, right?"

"B.A. can leave with us when he wants to. They just want to make sure he doesn't pass out this morning. Get lots of food in him, take it easy - that's going to be the hardest part." Hannibal nodded. "Murdock will be in for about a week."

Face dove into his coffee and grabbed a Hawaiian donut, "That's pretty serious. I'm glad the hotel is nearby."

She nodded slowly, "That's going to drive B.A. insane." She commented, agreeing with the Colonel about that clearly being the hard part. She sat back and sipped at her coffee and finished her Danish, licking some of the cream cheese off of her fingers, "You better have something too, Colonel." She slid the plate of pastries towards him.

Hannibal glanced over the plate before selecting a plain bagel and then using a plastic knife to cut it and spread a little cream cheese packet over it, "We were allowed to stay in tonight, but they'll want us to leave today when visiting hours are over. It's better for the patients' health if there are as few outside germs as possible."

"Right. So…" She looked back and forth between the two men, "Are we going to do something about what happened? I know Eddie is probably pushing what he can do to the limit, but we can't let this just go, let those assholes get away with it, can we?" She was very much up for the idea of getting even, it would be a good outlet for the anger that was still simmering beneath her surface over the whole incident.

"We are going to take them all down." Hannibal said, calmly, not looking up from his bagel, "We are going to take them, and their contacts, and everyone they are involved with."

"Sounds like a plan." She commented, her eyes flashing murderously, "I'll see what I can dig up on my end. If these guys are as bad as Eddie said then they've been in the States too pulling their shit." She finished her coffee and glanced to Face who was being rather quiet, too busy eating and filling himself with coffee, "Hold still." She commented as she reached over and removed a large crumb from the side of his mouth.

Face grumbled, "Gee, mommy, don't you think I'm a little old for that?"

Hannibal chuckled, "Good to see you two are back on typical argument terms." He stood, "I'll be right back, and then we'll go in and see Murdock, mmm?"

"I was going to lick it off, but I didn't want to make Hannibal uncomfortable." She smirked at him, then laughed at Hannibal's comment, "We try, but give us a week and we'll probably be wanting to kill each other again." She joked and sat back, leaning against Face while they waited.

Hannibal smiled as he walked off, "As long as it's in a good way."

He returned in a few minutes, gesturing, "He's down this hallway."

"Of course." She gave the older man a wink as she stood and stretched, "I have never wanted to get out clothes this damn much before in my life." She muttered as she tugged and pulled at her stiff clothing that smelled like the ocean and not in a good way. She followed Hannibal down the hall, her heart beating rapidly as she wondered how this had affected Murdock and if he'd be the same crazy guy she knew and cared about.

B.A. was sitting up and channel surfing when he saw the three of them he grinned big, "Bout time you fools visit us." He noticed Sosa and Face standing next to each other and nodded in approval.

Murdock was laying down, but had his head propped up in some pillows. There was bruising on his body, almost everywhere, and he was still pale as death. Still, his face broke into a cheerful smile and teary eyes as he saw his friends enter the room,"Faceman! Cap'n Sosa! Hannibal!"

Charissa moved forward first, and settled on the side of Murdock's bed and gave him a gentle hug careful of the tubes and such attached to him, "Thank god." She muttered and slowly sat back, blinking her eyes rapidly as she took the Captain's hand in hers, trying to keep the guilt off of her face as she sat there.

"What? No hug for me? I don't get no love here?" B.A. scowled, shaking his head, "I see how it is." He folded his arms and scooted down in his bed with a pout, "So do I get to leave this place soon Hannibal?" He wasn't much for being cooped up like this.

Hannibal grinned at B.A., nodding, "You can leave here this afternoon, when we go. They're kicking us out so we don't make sick people sicker," he explained, "but Murdock has to stay at least a week."

"Aww, come on, boss-man, can't you spring me out?" Murdock squeezed Sosa's hand. His grip strength was terrifyingly weak, still, his fingers tightened on hers, "I'm as fit as a fiddle!"

Charissa chuckled at B.A., "We love you too Big Guy." She mused then frowned at how fragile Murdock seemed now, it cut into her hard, "We'll come visit you every day Murdock. Promise." She assured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze back.

"Yeah fool, you better rest up cuz you're gonna be makin me somma that coconut-curry tapenade every day for a month when we get back to LA in payment for all the damn blood I had to give you." B.A. looked over at the Captain, his expression serious despite the joking tone of his voice. He hated seeing Murdock like this, it just didn't feel like normal, "And don't you dare forget the toast points either sucka." He warned.

"I won't forget." Murdock grinned, waving over at Face now, who was still in the doorway, almost as though he were trying to hide in the shadows there, "Come on, Faceman, com'ere and gimmie a big ol' hug." he held his arms out, tubs and wires everywhere on his skin.

Face felt sick to his stomach, but he forced himself into the room, to sit down on the bed, to give Murdock a gentle hug. The pilot tried to hug as much as he could, but barely got his arms around the con-man before his strength gave out.

Charissa watched Face closely; she could tell he was taking it hard, worse than she was. She put a gentle hand on his arm across the bed and looked worriedly at Murdock, "It's going to be okay." She said softly, towards both of them as she stood slowly and backed away to give the two friends a moment as she wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to get all emotional again. She hated showing her emotions.

Face gently let Murdock back, fluffing his pillows and letting him sit up a little more comfortably. The pilot seemed cheerful, even boisterous, as he argued with B.A. over the sports show that he was watching.

"I am not turning it to Sesame Street fool!" B.A. argued back and looked at Hannibal, "I want outta here, go find a nurse Hannibal. Come on." He pleaded, shaking his head, "This fool's gonna put me in the looney bin." He glanced up and noticed the channel was not showing the football game he had been watching and roared as he switched it back.

Charissa chuckled a little, but she was doing all she could to keep from bolting out of the room. Murdock laying there like that, trying to act normal and no where even close to it was killing her. She tightened her arms and leaned against the wall and waited for Hannibal to tell them it was time to go.

"They want to keep you here under observation, B.A., to make sure you're not going to have any ill effects from all the blood you donated." Hannibal said with a little chuckle, "Unfortunately for them, they can't tell that your bad attitude is just you, and not a direct side effect of blood loss."

Murdock switched it back to the children's show and began singing along. He made about two lines before he was wracked by a coughing fit.

B.A. rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Yeah. Hey!" He looked over at Murdock again as Sesame Street filled the room, but stopped short of cussing the crazy man out when he saw him coughing weakly. He let it go and sat back quietly, still very much pouting in that B.A. manner however.

Charissa couldn't take it anymore and she exited the room out into the hall, she wanted to cover her ears and scream, anything to block out that weak, sickly sound of Murdock coughing.

Face did his best to hold his friend up, to make sure that he didn't fall backwards and choke on anything he managed to cough up. The pilot was soon finished, and took a sip of water from Hannibal's quickly-fetched cup. His hands shook and his teeth rattled against the plastic container as Face held it to his lips.

"Thanks, Faceman." Murdock said in a scratchy voice, coughing once more before drinking the last of the water and leaning into his friend, "I'm a little bit cold...think you could scare me up another blanket?"

She paced up and down the hallway, her eyes focused on the floor and each step she took. She hated hospitals anyways, but this was making her even more uncomfortable and triggering at her running instinct. She smoothed her hair back which was wild and full of salt, before she stopped pacing and leaned against the wall taking deep calming breaths.

B.A. just watched silently as his team mate was taken care of by the other two. He hated this, he really wanted to just storm out of the hospital and go hunt down the assholes that had done this and it killed him that he couldn't.

She watched Face leave the room clearly in search of something and worriedly ducked back inside of the room just in time to hear Murdock telling Hannibal not to blame Face. She stood there frozen for the moment,"I'm more to blame than he is." She spoke up suddenly, her voice small, "I distracted him… I'm the reason you're lying in that fucking bed." Her voice cracked a little, "So no, it's not Face's fault at all. It's mine and I take full responsibility." She stood straighter, almost in attention.

Face returned with the blanket and Murdock cheered softly, grateful as Face tucked him in, "Can you tell me a bedtime story, daddy?" he asked, with big eyes, as Hannibal chuckled and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Well now, let's see." Hannibal began, "Once upon a time, there was a young princess."

"Was she beautiful?"

"As beautiful as you, my dear. Now this princess lived in a tall castle, deep in the far-away woods..."

She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders after admitting her guilt, but she still didn't feel any better or less guilty. She quirked a brow as nothing was said towards her and let it go, realizing it was their way of saying shit happens, but don't let it happen again. She settled on the edge of B.A.'s bed and listened to Hannibal telling Murdock a story with a sad small smile.

B.A. leaned up and placed a large hand on Charissa's shoulder, "It's gonna be fine girl." He promised her, giving her shoulder a pat before laying back again, shaking his head at Murdock and his bedtime story needs.

Murdock was clutching the extra blankets to himself, happily listening to Hannibal ramble on about the princess and her golden hair and her long, long sleep. When he got to the part about the handsome prince, Murdock babbled that he'd really like a prince to come and save him as well. Everyone went quiet after that, except for Hannibal, who finished the story with a small amount of unease.

* * *

**Poor Murdock, it just tugs at the heartstrings. **


	10. Chap 10: Plans and Action Flicks

**Authors' Notes:** Well we've finished the next installment and started up on part 6, so we're back on schedule again. :)

In this chapter revenge is plotted and Face finds out some random things about what Charissa likes and doesn't like concerning food.

* * *

Eddie hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, he had been up talking to contacts, find information and doing everything he could to figure out a way to bring the assholes down that had almost killed his new friends and himself. He returned to the hospital and looked for the guys and Charissa, finally he got directed to Murdock and B.A.'s room and strolled in with purpose, "Good to see you both up. Murdock, Sergeant."He gave them a nod, "I've got the information we need to get our revenge, Colonel. I know exactly where they are." He said with a dark smile.

Charissa looked up as Eddie came in, like Face you could feel his presence the moment he entered the room, "When and where?" She asked her tone venomous.

Hannibal rose as well, leaving Murdock to lean on Face in the bed.

The pilot could barely sit up by himself, he had used up most of his strength to talk and listen actively. He closed his eyes and let himself listen, breathing evenly.

Face put an arm around his friend and watched the three of them standing.

Eddie handed over a few security camera images, "They're set up in this warehouse here." He pointed, "It's a fairly good sized operation… bigger than we originally thought." He showed them some more images and pointed some things out, "They have someone there around the clock, but if we want to get all of them at once I found out they're having a meeting tonight to discuss plans to relocate since I've caught up with them." It was clear he had gotten to someone on the inside, but how he wasn't saying.

Charissa listened intently, "So what's the plan here?" She looked right at Hannibal, "How do we do this?"

Hannibal thought for a moment, then began to draw on the page with imaginary lines from his fingertips, "As much as I want to go in guns blazing, we're short a few members. We'll need to wait for B.A. to get out - so we'll do this tomorrow at the earliest." he thought again, then began to point at areas of the warehouse. "We'll need to enter here and here."

B.A. made a happy sound from his bed, "Hell yes!" He was smiling now and listening.

Eddie nodded, "Fair enough. And if you need any extra toys, let me know." He gave a wicked grin, he liked having toys to play with.

Charissa smirked a bit, "Still the same Eddie." She mused, shaking her head slowly.

The Scot chuckled, "Hey if it's not broken…" He joked and gave Hannibal some copies of the prints he had made, "Also don't worry about their hospital bills." He motioned at Murdock and B.A., "I've got the British Government covering them. But they think it's for some innocent by standers that got caught in the line of fire. So no one is the wiser." He assured them.

"Thank you." Hannibal smiled at Agent Jensen, "That's very generous of you and I want you to know how much we appreciate it. It does mean a lot to us." he nodded.

Murdock was attempting to get out of bed to look at the plans. Face held him back. It didn't take much energy; Murdock was weaker than a small child. He pouted at the con-man when he wasn't allowed to be a part of the mission.

Charissa eyed Murdock, "You try to get up again and I'll have Eddie here get his handcuffs out." She warned, "I'd use mine but they're back at the hotel."

"You brought your cuffs on vacation?" Eddie looked at her curiously, "And I'm on her side Captain." He agreed.

Charissa blushed, "Well… you never know…"

B.A. snorted, "You were engaged to the woman and you questioned her about bringing handcuffs on vacation?" He laughed, "Shit man that's the funniest thing I've heard all week." He grumbled a little as laughing hard made him feel a little dizzy.

Murdock popped his head out from under the sheets. "Kinky!" he exlcaimed, "But no thanks. I promise to be a good boy!"

Face smiled, "All right. We're gonna do this for you, and when you get better, we're gonna take you out."

Charissa busted up laughing and then looked at Face shaking her head slowly, "He's been hanging around you far too long." She stated.

"Crazy ass fools. All of ya." He muttered, shaking his head and switched the tv to the football game again, cussing a little at the fact it was over and began to channel surf.

Eddie cracked a small smile, "Aaah. Yes… well she wasn't quite as kinky when I knew her." He found this very amusing, especially when Charissa turned bright red and elbowed him in the ribs, "Hey!"

"It's not funny." She glared at him, but was laughing as well.

"He has not." Face grinned a little, "And maybe I am a bad influence." he chuckled softly.

Hannibal smiled, "If we could forego the bedroom politics for a moment?" He returned to the photos, "There are weapons blocks in these areas. One grenade here, one there, and the whole wall comes down."

"Definitely a bad influence." She smirked at Face, "But I'm not complaining."

Eddie stopped laughing and went back to being serious as Hannibal began to explain how they were going to do this, "Alright, so we need grenades. What else?"

Charissa moved in closer and listened, her features becoming serious and focused once more.

"Dark clothing. I don't know about you, but I didn't bring much in the way of night gear." He glanced around the room, "We'll also need strong rope, flare guns, and lots and lots of ammo."

Eddie nodded, "I can get the night gear, rope, ammo and so on." He stated, "I don't travel light." The Scot joked a little.

"Dark clothing is going to possibly be a problem. We may have to go shopping, or at least I will. The only dark or black clothing I brought was a black dress." Charissa stated.

B.A. grinned, "This is it right here, this is going to be a blast. Heh, literally." The more they kept talking the more excited he was getting.

"Oh yes." Hannibal grinned at B.A. as they continued to make a list. "One blast after another."

Hours later, when they had finalized plans - for now - they split up to get supplies, clothing, and dinner.

First thing Charissa did when they got back to the hotel was shower and change. She and Face then went and did a little shopping and came back with dark clothing for everyone that was going to be doing this. It had been a bit of a job to find something for B.A. but they had managed. When they returned to the hotel room, she flopped back on the bed with a sigh, "And now we wait." She muttered she didn't like playing the waiting game; she wanted to go now and kick some ass.

"We're going in, in about twenty-four hours." Face checked the time on the hotel clock. He was splayed out beside her, on his back, in a position opposite her: their legs were dangling over opposite sides of the bed. "I hate waiting."

She looked at him, "Me too." She muttered, she was tense for various reasons but now just wasn't the time for relieving that tension. She stared at the ceiling for a moment or two in silence, "It's going to be a long twenty four hours." She muttered.

"It is." he groaned and rolled over, "You want to watch TV or something? Maybe some mindless movie?" he suggested. "We could order in room service."

Why not." She sat up, "You order food and I'll search for something to watch." She grabbed the remote and began to flip through the guide the hotel had, "Wow… think they have enough porn options?" She shook her head and kept looking.

"Do you want to watch porn?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the small menu next to the phone. He picked it up and dialed, "Yes, hello. I'd like some food and drinks delivered to room 207..."

She stared at him, "Why do I need to watch porn when I have you? It does nothing for me anyways, I honestly don't see what the big deal is." She kept looking, shaking her head slowly… her want to watch porn? He had to be kidding.

"It's a guy thing." He said to her, covering the mouth-piece, "Yeah, hi! Okay, we'd like the fruit and veggie platter, a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza, a plate of the Rancho Nachos, and..." he scanned the list, "What d'you want to drink?"

"That's for sure." She agreed and shrugged, "I don't care, whatever you order." She stated and finally decided on an action flick, it had Jason Statham in it, she thought he was pretty badass and not bad looking either. She scooted back on the bed, fluffed up some pillows behind her and kicked her shoes off.

"One bottle of Diet Coke and a bottle of grape Fanta." he concluded. "Yup, 207. Thanks." He hung up. "It'll take about 20 minutes for the pizza and nachos, so they'll bring it up all together. What movie did you pick?"

"Grape soda? You better have ordered that for you." She arched a brow at him, "One of the Transporter movies I think." She said with a shrug, "Slightly mindless, but with a little bit of a plot, shit blowing up and Jason Statham." She said with a smirk and took a deep relaxing breath, trying to get the tension from the past twenty four hours to ebb.

"Sounds like fun." Face nodded, "And yeah, I got it for me. Why, don't you like it?" He teased, kicking off his shoes and moving up towards the pillows.

"Never been a fan of grape flavored stuff. I like grapes themselves but that's as far as it goes." She went through the process of ordering the movie and sat the remote aside and scooted down onto the bed more getting comfortable or at least trying to.

"Well, there are grapes on the fruit and veggie plate. We won't have to leave the room for hours." he stretched, stealing one of her pillows and relaxing, "Ahhhhh. That feels good."

"What did you do? Order enough food to feed a small army, plus B.A.?" She joked and then blinked as he stole a pillow, "Hey!" She snatched it back and whacked him across the stomach with it.

"Oomph!" He exclaimed, grabbing for the pillow and tugging with a laugh, "Nope, just us. I eat a lot, remember? I burn through it really fast."

She kept a hold of the pillow, "That's true." She tugged back, "You have pillows right there." She pointed with one hand behind him and almost lost her grip with the other.

I only have two!" He protested, "I need a lot more. You have...uh, you have your own pillows and cushions, me, I just have bones."

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine." She gave him the pillow but not before hitting him on the head with it, "Anything to make you not whine." She teased lightly.

"I do not whine," Face said in a snooty voice, "I merely ask for what I require. Now pipe down, the movie's starting." He pointed at the screen and grinned, hunkering down on his pillow mount.

She reached over and pinched his side, "Yes, you do." She muttered and shifted, deciding to use him for a pillow instead as she rested her head on his chest.

Face rested a hand on her hair lightly as they began to watch the movie. It was nice, her warmth, and the movie turned out to be quite good after all. Mindless fun, explosions, and the good guys were clear. Their food was delivered not long after, and Face started to put things on plates.

She was hungrier than she thought as she took a plate from him and dug in, her stomach making a sound of approval towards the offering of food, "Nachos and pizza. Good thing I have a stomach built like a tank." She commented, shaking her head, "Only you would come up with this combination, Face." She teased him a little, trying to keep the mood light.

"Breakfast of champions." he proclaimed, before digging into everything at once. He mixed the Coke and Fanta, and stuck bits of carrot from the veggie plate onto his pizza and nachos as he ate, "What?" he asked, spotting her expression, "It all gets mixed up in my stomach anyway."

She just sat there and watched him for a moment with an odd expression across her face, "You are thirteen years old." She comment finally, chuckling a bit and keeping her food separate like a normal person. She picked the mushrooms off her pizza and put them on his plate, "I don't like mushrooms either."

"And you're a picky little girl." he complained, piling them on his side, "Next time I'll order half and half. I love mushrooms." He explained, popping a few grapes in his mouth from the fruit side of the plate, "I am so glad Hannibal's paying for all this."

She snorted, "And you're a brat. So it works out." She shot back at him and then arched a brow, "What? Hannibal is not paying for this. Absolutely not. When we leave I'll make sure our room at least gets transferred over to my credit card."

"If you insist. I think Hannibal will be pleased." Face shrugged, turning his attention back to the movie, "You know I can't believe I haven't seen this one. I don't recognize it."

"I do and I'm sure he will be." She shook her head slowly then eyed the screen, "Well you kind of haven't been in the position to see movies…" She added and sat back on the bed, full and stretched lazily.

Been in lots of other positions." he said casually, not looking to see her reaction. Maybe she'd whack him with a pillow, "Besides. It's more fun to see a movie with a friend."

"That really is all you think about, isn't it?" She did indeed whack him with a pillow, but she was amused… the way his mind worked was like one of the seven wonders to her, "And yes, it is." She agreed about seeing a movie with a friend.

"Again. Guy. It's a guy thing." He rubbed the area she'd hit with a pillow, carefully balancing the pizza plate on his knee and taking another bite, "Anyway. It's like I told you: I am a sex god."

"No. It's a Face thing." She looked at him, "You are definitely one of a kind and no one else that I know of thinks like you." She commented, despite the fact she knew it would really inflate the hell out of his ego.

"Oh please." He scoffed, "You haven't met any lousy guys lately." He looked back at her, "Trust me; I think about sex but I make funny comments or I keep it to myself. You just need to hang out in the bad bars for a while before you learn to appreciate me."

She arched a brow at him, "And you don't think I have? Come on Face, what kind of people do I hang around mostly? Military and they know all the worst and best bars, mostly the worst." She added, "And believe me, I appreciate you. I'm not complaining, just stating fact." She gave him a smart grin.

"That's fair." He said with a grin, before turning back to the movie, "Hush. Something is about to blow up." he put his finger on her lip teasingly.

Her eyes widened when he put his finger to her lips and then narrowed. She remained still and quiet during the action sequence that commenced with the blowing up of a few cars, but once it began to wind down did she speak up, "If you want to keep that finger Lieutenant, I suggest you move it."

"I'm moving it, I'm moving it." Face pretended to be cross as he grinned and had another bite of pizza. They were making quick work of the hot foods, and as he dipped the nachos into the dip meant for the vegetables, he took a swig of his Fanta-Coke mix.

She chuckled a bit and shook her head as he continued to eat, "Where the hell are you putting all that anyways? Damn." She took a drink of diet coke and then shifted so she was on her stomach, her feet at the head of the bed and her head at the foot as she rested her chin on her arms.

"Hollow leg. Second stomach. You know, wherever." he grinned, relaxing back into the pillows again. He pushed at her legs a little, "Your feet are in my face."

"More like three stomachs." She chuckled and shifted over away from him a little but not before tickling at his side a little with her toes, "Okay… that stunt was so not physically possible." She commented on the movie shaking her head.

"It's Hollywood. Of course they're going to lie to us." Face pointed out, "They lie to us all the time." he grinned. "They know we want an impressive show, and they give us one. Even if, hey, they have to disregard little things like the laws of gravity and oh, physics."

"Says the man who tried to fly a tank." She commented and looked back at him, "Does Hollywood know about you four? Because really you guys could probably make some serious cash with some of the stunts you've pulled." She arched a brow at the screen as the mood changed in the movie and the two leads began to get very friendly with each other.

"Well, Hannibal gets the occasional acting job." He sighed, "He likes to work in horror films. Does pre-animation for lots of the monsters. You know - where they put on that motion-capture suit and dance around the stage."

She laughed, "I think you triggered my bullshit meter with that one." She turned away from the screen and rolled over onto her back and looked up at him for a moment before tilting her head and glancing at the screen, as it showed a nice shot of Statham shirtless, "He's hot… in that badass kind of way." She commented off handedly.

I could see that." Face acknowledged, "But I'm hot...in the 'I'm-real-and-not-acting' kind of way." He winked.

She looked back at him, "And you're kind of badass too." She added and finished watching the rest of the movie in silence. When the credits finally began to roll she looked back at him, "Well… we still have, "She eyed the clock, "twenty three hours left, now what?" She sat a little and rested back on her elbows.

"Oog. Well, I'm full. For now." He put what was left of the food into the small bar fridge to keep it cool, "No swimming for at least an hour. But we can go out later." He nodded at the darkening sky, "Moonlight swim?"

She grinned, "Sounds like a plan." She stretched and then turned and crawled up next to him, "So how do you think Murdock and B.A. are fairing? We should've taken bets on how many times he threatens Murdock with bodily harm." She chuckled and then stole one of his pillows.

Somehow I think B.A. will go easy on him." Face remarked, letting the pillow go but giving her puppy eyes, "Besides. I'll bet the hospital staff are the ones most worried about him and his temper and that he'll break something."

That's true." She smacked him with the pillow, "Ugh, do you have to give me the eyes? Really?" She moved away from him fast, pretty sure he would try to counter attack.

"Yes. Please can I have the pillow back?" He really turned on the waterworks, letting his eyes tear up as he pouted his lips.

She stared at him and shook her head slowly, " Fine. Here." She held it out to him and waited for when he went to grab it and then pulled it away from him again with a smirk.

"Hey!" he protested, grabbing for it again. It became a tug of war.

She laughed and tried her best to tug the pillow back, not paying attention to the fact it was slowly beginning to rip apart until it was too late and they both ended up covered in feathers, "Whoops." She blew some away from her mouth.

"Uh oh." He watched the feathers swirl in the air, sticking to everything,"Man, room service is gonna love us tomorrow."

"Don't they usually?" She mused and flicked some of the fluffy white things towards him, "It must be a bitch to make the bed after we get done with it."

"Yeah, but at least it doesn't involve hours of moving around the room, trying to see if you've missed a feather." He shrugged, "All they need to do with us is change the sheets."

"True, but that is also why I visit you in LA and you don't visit me. So I don't have to try to figure out remaking my bed." She commented and began to try to get the feathers out of her hair, which wasn't proving easy, "Though I always knew that one of these days we were going to ruin a pillow… I just didn't think it would be in a game of tug of war."

"Figured you'd rip it with your teeth." Face said casually, as though he were talking about the weather. "In some fit of passion, trying to prevent your screams from waking up the neighbors."

She snorted, "Please, I almost get more of a kick out of disturbing the neighbors than you do." She sighed in an annoyed fashion and proceeded to just shake her hair out, most of the feathers flying out from her honey colored tresses.

"Well, I do, because I love hearing you scream my name." Face grinned, plucking feathers out of his own hair, "Whew. We really are going to need a swim soon. I'll ask the hotel if we can get someone in here with a vacuum while we're on the beach."

She smirked at him, "Whats the matter Peck, getting a little too warm for you in here?" She nodded, "I'll make the call." She leaned up and over him, grabbing the phone and hitting zero, "Hi, yes this is room 207… in about…" She eyed the clock, "thirty minutes we're going to be out of the room and we need someone to come and vacuum, there was an accident involving the tragic death of a pillow. Yes, I understand. Of course, we'll take care of the charges when we check out. Thank you."

"The tragic death of a pillow?" Face quoted as she hung up, "Wow. We need more bad pillow talk around here, after all!"

She rolled her eyes and rolled over, laying across his stomach, "I thought it was clever." She commented looking at him.

"It is." He looked down at her, then let his head lay back, "I can't wait to get in that cool water. Bet ya the place is going to be empty."

She knew exactly where his thoughts were headed, "I hope so." She was slowly coming around to the idea, for one it would pass the time and two… it was a way of coping, "It will be nice to relax without a bunch of other people around." She added casually, as though her mind was nowhere near where his was.

"We'll bring a nice big blanket to relax on. No point in getting sand in our suits when we take a break from swimming." He said, equally as casual.

"Always thinking ahead dear, that's one of the things I like about you." She eyed the time and stood, "I'm going to change." She rummaged through one of the drawers she had claimed in the small dresser and pulled out a suit and then a very light sweater knowing how the ocean air could be at night and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

**And for the record, no they're not going swimming. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop us a review! :D**


	11. Chap 11: Their Way of Coping

**Authors' Notes:** Thank you Jane for your little reminder about B.A. and his milk, we know. ;) but thank you all the same that is what makes a good reviewer, pointing out possibly missed details to the writers. :)

Now then on with the show... and of course showers are located on the left, cold ones of course. ;)

* * *

Face changed in the main room, pulling on a shirt with his trunks and packing an extra sweater of his own in a throw-bag with a beach blanket.

She stepped out in a silver colored bikini that was almost like a string style, but it didn't tie except on the top in the back with a light cream colored sweat over it and smiled, "Ready when you are." She doubled checked to make sure she had no more feathers in her hair right fast.

He did a double-take, "Woah." He couldn't help himself, "Is that, uh, is that new?" he was staring, forced himself to blink and look away with a grin, "Uh, ready here too."

She smiled, "Yeah, actually." She commented and sauntered past him towards the door, "Then pick your chin up off the floor and lets' go." She headed out and as they passed by Hannibal's room she wondered how the Colonel was faring and what he was doing to pass the time. She hadn't bothered with any sort of sandals, and the lobby tile was cool on her bare feet as they crossed it and exited out into the night air and moved towards the beach.

Face had kicked on some beach sandals as he closed and locked the door behind them, before following Charissa out into the night air.

Once they reached the beach she removed the sweater and let it fall to the sand and turned to face him, walking backwards, her lips quirked upwards. A part of her felt guilty for relaxing and doing all of this when Murdock and B.A. were stuck in the hospital… and yet she knew both of them would want them to do exactly what they were doing and relax. She shivered slightly when she reached the water and the waves lapped at her ankles, she turned around then and slowly worked her way into the cool surf.

Face set up their things not too far from the shoreline, putting her and his sweaters on top along with their bag and keys hidden inside. He worked his way into the water as well, yelping softly as the cold water rushed around his legs.

She laughed and lightly splashed him, "It's not too bad once you get used to it." She ducked under for a moment as a wave rolled through and came back up bobbing in the water and watching him.

"Getting used to it is the hard part!" Face protested, sighing as he looked around. There was indeed no one else on the beach, at least not that he could see.

"So just dive in?" She suggested, "Be brave, you can do it." She taunted him as she floated on her back for a moment and let the waves rock her back and forth.

"No. Not gonna." Face stood waist-deep in the water, shivering and hugging his upper body, "My goosebumps have goosebumps."

She was actually putting up a very good front, she was cold too but she wasn't going to tell him that. She swam back in and slowly made her way up to him, "Maybe this will help." She offered and leaned into him, her lips falling against his and her arms going around his neck.

"Mmm." He looked down at her and grinned, "I knew we weren't over our military kink. You're standing at attention."

She busted up laughing then reached down and splashed water at him, "Really? That was… yeah… cheesy as hell Lieutenant." She pressed against him again, sliding her wet almost naked form against his.

"Ack!" He reacted to the cold water, "And you can't blame me. I can tell how cold you are. Here, lemme warm you up." He lowered his mouth to her bikini top and licked through the wet fabric.

She shivered, a small sound leaving her throat as she arched back and closed her eyes, her hands flexing against his shoulders. She pressed her hips into his, moving them slightly.

"Mmm..." Face hummed into her breast, looking up before moving on to the other nipple, loving the feel of the swell as she pushed into him.

The movement of the water made her shift against him, and for stability she hooked a leg around his hips pressing that much more up against him. She arched back more, the end of her hair touching the water as she opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky her body becoming very warm in contrast to the cool water around it.

Face moved up to kiss her lips, still tasting salt water, "Hmm. I think I like this night swim thing."

She smiled into the kiss, deepening it just a little, her hands sliding down his back, "Mm, you always have such good ideas." She commented as she kissed down his jaw, neck and over his chest, licking droplets of water from his skin as she went.

"Mine are the best," He agreed, "Oooh..." he slid his hands down her sides to her waist, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer.

She smirked and kissed him again, her tongue exploring his mouth as she trailed a hand down between them, her fingers trailing across the skin just above the top of his trunks. After a moment her hand slipped under then and down over him, she knew the cool water would prevent him from getting hard but she was sure she'd get a reaction anyhow.

"Hmm..." He pulled back a little, "You know, water isn't exactly the best for this, especially salt water..."

"No it isn't." She smirked and shifted passed him, heading up onto the beach. Once she was clear of the water, she reached back and began to untie the top of her suit which she let fall to the sand next to the blanket he had laid out.

Face admired the view for a moment, then followed her out. The night air was warmer than the water, but the breeze was cool enough so that he did want the warmth of the blanket and her body.

She shivered as the ocean breeze swept across her, as she reached for him and pulled him to her, moving down onto the blanket, her lips against his and her hands going into his hair.

"We gotta warm up." Face murmured, as he kicked off his wet, cold swim trunks and started on her bikini bottom.

She lifted her hips up and slid the bottoms off and tossed them aside before sitting up and shifted onto her knees and pressed her body against his, "I don't think that's going to be hard to do." She took his arms and wrapped them around her, her lips against his as she kissed him hard and deep.

"I hope not." He said, quickly, before kissing her back, pushing against her, loving the feel of her warm slick skin against his own.

She smirked and returned her hand to where it had been previously in the water, between them and sliding up and down his cock with slow caresses. She kept her body as much against his as possible while occasionally giving a glance around to make sure no one happened by on a very late night beach stroll.

Mmm..." Face arched his back a little to give her easier access, moving into her touch and groaning softly, "Fuck...just like that..."

She felt him beginning to harden beneath her touch and added more pressure, moving her hand harder up and down the length of him before wrapping her fingers around the tip and sliding them down. Her tongue slid across his chest, licking the water from his skin once more.

Face shivered at the sensation. "Yes...that's good..." he moaned softly, placing his knees more firmly on the ground so he could reach down and touch her as well.

With her free hand, she grabbed his and guided it down her stomach and between her legs, "I don't plan to be the only one doing the work here you know." She commented breathlessly. She continued to do him with her hand, moving it slowly and then all of the sudden speeding up her movements and then slowing back down again.

"Trust me, I don't want to let you." Face grinned, sliding his fingers down and seeking the juncture of her thighs and the heat there.

Her hips arched towards his hand as though some invisible string was pulling them forwards. Her own hand stilled a moment as she gasped at his touch and then she refocused and continued, her lips and tongue sliding across his throat as she moaned against his skin.

Face purred with appreciation, sliding his fingers up and down, in and out, but just barely, teasing and light.

It didn't take her as long to start feeling warm, her hips moving along with the movements of his hand, "Face…" She hissed low and hungrily as she slowly squeezed his cock and nipped at his jaw line.

"Nghh...what is it?" He was pushing into her hand now, moving with her, down as she moved up, "I want you so bad..."

She looked at him hard, "You know… ah… what." She groaned, his hand making her vision blur as she pressed into him, her own hand becoming shaky in its movements, "Please." She kissed him hard, almost painfully. She needed him, she needed this so badly.

He kissed her back, hungry in his despiration, finding her hips with his hands and lifting them up for a better angle as he pushed in with one smooth movement.

She cried out into the kiss as she felt him finally inside of her and her body seemed to sigh as they joined. She moved her hips slowly, rolling them against his as she wrapped her legs around him and her fingers threaded into his hair.

"Mmm, yess..." Face hissed, before starting to thrust, in and out, deep and hard, but slow.

There was something different in both of their movements, neither of them in any hurry. She kept kissing him as they moved, loving him. Her hands smoothed down his neck and to his back pressing into his muscles, feeling them as they worked as he pushed in and out of her. Her hips moved with his letting him set the pace and tone.

This was more relaxed. It was enough to let the tension ebb away, with every movement of her hips against his.

Normally she didn't want slow and relaxed, but tonight it was exactly what she wanted. It was rare for them to be like this, to just make love… they both liked hard and fast, sometimes the harder the better. But she knew this was truly what they both needed tonight as their bodies complied and settled into an easy deep rhythm. She shifted and moved to lie back on the blanket, pulling him with her, her eyes shifting to watch the small space between them as he moved in and out of her the sight making her moan loudly.

He kept his lower arms near the ground, bracing them, moving with her and kissing deeply.

It felt like they could go on forever this way, that there was no end. She tighten her legs around him, arching into his body as she slid her hands up and down his back returning his kisses and nibbling his lower lip.

It was almost too much, and at the same time not enough - he started to move a little faster, kissing down her throat, sucking the saltwater out of her skin.

She felt the change in his movements and followed, letting him take her where he wanted to go. She breathed his name in a sigh as she arched and pressed her body flush against his, forcing him so very deep inside of her.

"Yes-" He gasped, breathless, pushing again, "-oh yes, just- just like that, fuck, oh-"

His vocal ways amused her and she chuckled lightly before letting out a groan of pleasure as he pushed and she lifted her hips to meet him, "Faster…" She breathed into his ear, her body shaking with the need for him to consume her and drive her insane now.

"Hmm, yes." He kept going, faster and faster now, chasing pleasure, chasing orgasm, kissing her hard and fast and dangerous.

She pulled her left leg up his body, her knee coming to rest near his armpit as she cried out, that small movement allowing him to push deeper inside of her, "Fuck." She hissed, her head falling back against the blanket for a moment before she returned her lips to his, kissing him in a mirrored manner to what he was doing below with his hips.

Face took the oppertunity to pull her other leg up too, hooking her knees over his shoulders, allowing him to go much deeper and faster.

Her hands left his body and twisted into the blanket, gripping it tightly as she arched up, her eyes rolling back. She felt like she was going to go insane as he thrusted into her, her hips moving with his as her body began to shake with the need for release, "So close.. so fucking… close… aah." She pressed up with her body.

"Come on - come on - " he panted, arms shaking, elbows locked as he nearly pounded into her.

Her body gave one long hard shuddered and then it all came crashing down. She screamed his name as her body clenched around his in every way possible, her hands twisting the blanket hard as she rode wave after wave of orgasm, her eyes rolling back as she continued to cry his name into the night air.

He came with roar, body shaking, arms giving way and he sank forward, moaning with pleasure, body trembling with little shocks as he kissed her.

She shifted her legs from his shoulders and laid back, her body quaking still off and on as she kissed him back. Slowly she unhooked her hands from the blanket and wrapped her arms around him as they laid there. She liked the feel of his body on hers, the weight of it after they were done.

Face moved so she could stretch out her legs, but kept on one side of her, an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Nice and warm now."

She laughed and stretched like a content feline, "Yeah, very nice and warm." She let her hand trail down the side of his face as she leaned in to kiss him deeply while she worked on catching her breath.

Face rolled the blanket over them to keep the heat in, snuggling closer as his breathing slowed down.

She nuzzled against him, burrowing down into the blanket and keeping her body flush against his, her head resting against his chest as she listened to his heart beat, "I love the beach." She mused and let out a small happy sigh.

"The beach is awesome." He agreed with a light chuckle and echoed her sigh, "Especially when we're alone on it."

She nodded, smiling and leaning up to kiss him lovingly, "But, I love you more." She stated as she separated her lips from his for a moment before kissing him again, "So we cuddle for a few more seconds, then get dressed and head back to the room… that is hopefully feather free?" She chuckled, "Because as romantic as it would be to just fall asleep here, I don't think the morning beach goers would appreciate finding us like this."

"No. And with the wind picking up, we may get sand in unfortunate places." Face rolled the blanket open and slowly disentangled himself from Charissa.

She laughed, "Yeah." She stood slowly and slipped her things back on and shivered slightly, "Let's go before my adrenaline rush drops off anymore." She rubbed her arms pulling the sleeves of her sweater down more over her now chilled skin, "I might need to be warmed up again." She looked at him, her eyes flashing, "Just saying." She moved forward back towards the hotel once they had everything.

"Hot shower." Face suggested as he pulled his shirt back on and wrapped the blanket around their shoulders. His trunks were cold and wet and uncomfortable round his legs.

"You read my mind." She mused as they finally made it to the lobby and inside. She walked in front of him for a moment, moving backwards as she kissed him, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth of his body before moving away as they headed up the stairs to their room, "Your shorts are freezing." She muttered as she got the door to their room open and hustled inside.

"Gee, thanks. You're pretty cold yourself." He pointed out, as he followed her inside and locked up again, dumping everything on the floor over the beach blanket as he headed to the bathroom.

She followed after him, "Just get the water going and hot!" She instructed him and stripped out of her things again, "Next time I say we find a private beach all to ourselves during the day, just have to make sure we apply sunscreen to… extra places." She mused.

"Hmm, we may pick up something." He shrugged as he turned the water on as hot as it would go without scalding them, "I'm pretty tan already."

She looked him over slowly, "Yeah, it's sad when your boyfriend has a better tan than you do." She joked and slipped into the shower with a groan, "That feels good." She stated happily and closed her eyes, letting the water flow over her for a moment before moving to the side so she wasn't hogging the spray.

"Boyfriend?" He arched an eyebrow as he stepped in as well, reaching for the shampoo.

She blinked and then realized what she had said, "Well… that's what you are, right?" She leaned against the wall of the shower, "And you've been going on about how we're not serious so…" She was warming up now again.

"Uhhh...sure. For sure." He wasn't sure how to react to that. He knew that he was both her friend and her lover, but he didn't know if he was boyfriend material. Friends with benefits sounded cold. Friend and lover was better, but it was more fucking than making love. Which sounded wierd in his head, anyway.

She arched a brow at him, "Well that's usually the label for it, especially when both parties clearly love each other." She wasn't sure if boyfriend fit either really, but how else could she put it? She took the shampoo from him and worked some into her hair, "Fuck buddies don't love each other." She commented, closing her eyes so she wouldn't get any shampoo in them.

"Well, yeah, but I don't hold your hand when we go to the movies, I don't get you a talking teddy bear on your birthday, I don't give you chocolates on Valentine's and we don't make out in the back of the van. Well, B.A. would kill us."

"Well no… we're definitely not what one would call a normal or traditional couple. And I don't want to be, it doesn't suit either of us." She agreed, "Though making out in the back of the van is slightly appealing even if it's just to piss B.A. off." She said with a smirk as she washed the shampoo out of her hair.

Face chuckled, washing himself down, making sure any and all sand was gone. When he was satisfied that he was clean, he stepped out, drying himself off, and handed her a towel.

She followed him out and took the towel and began to dry off as well, "And I know this is going to sound really sappy, but I like the idea of being the worried girlfriend just a little. You know you out there, running from the law like some modern day Robin Hood and me a modern Maid Marian… only drop the maid obviously." She mused, "I feel complete, like I finally belong to something." She became serious as she said that last bit.

"Well, you know that Hannibal practically considers you family, and of course part of the team." He nodded.

She was taken back by that, "Really?" She chewed her lower lip a moment, "That's… yeah… wow. I feel like I've just been given a five star promotion or something." She commented and wandered out of the bathroom and found some clothes slipping into them.

Face just hung up the towel and walked to the bed. He didn't like sleeping with any clothing on; it felt restrictive, "We all do. I think you're the big sister Murdock always wanted." He chuckled, "And you know B.A. would pretty much do anything to help you out."

She blushed and pulled the covers of the bed back, "Yeah and from what I understand that includes making sure you treat me right." She smirked and crawled onto the bed and laid back, "We should be lovey around them tomorrow, see how they all react." She suggested with an evil laugh.

"God, I think I'd gag." Face chuckled, pulling her close and the blankets up, "Murdock certainly will."

She chuckled, "Subtly of course, our way. " She smirked and kissed him slowly, "Things like that. I don't mean hanging all over each other and acting like love drunk idiots no. But you know, be a little more touchy feely and see if it's noticed." She mused.

"So if I put my hand up your skirt, you'll giggle instead of beat my skull to a bloody pulp?"

She shook her head slowly, "You're incorrigible." She stated and tucked her head under his, her breath warm against the skin of his neck as she placed a small kiss there, "And do you know how distracting that would be?"

"That's why you love me. And yes, I do." Face closed his eyes, letting an arm rest over her shoulders. "And I'm sure there's a word in some language, for what we are."

"Well the classic term would probably be lovers." She offered, "But it's just rather sappy to say all the time… and it's much easier to introduce you as a boyfriend to people." She closed her eyes, relaxing against him, her hands curling up against his chest, her fingers playing a little at his chest hair.

"I'd hardly call it loving." Face said sleepily, "We're friends who love each other, and we fuck. Hmm. Maybe we're mates."

She laughed, "Okay Tarzan." She opened her eyes and shifted so she could look at him, "And friends is… too simple, we're a hell of a lot more complicated than friends." She kissed him gently, "But we are two sides of the same coin I think, but I like mates. Soul mates might even be a better way to put it despite again it being sappy as hell because we don't exactly mate for mating purposes."

"You..." He complained, "are talking way too much for my liking. See, you're using big long words when all I wanna do is sleep." He teased, kissing her forehead.

She laughed and tucked back down against him, "Sorry." She whispered and closed her eyes, it took her a moment before her body relaxed and she breathed deeply as she fell asleep.

Face fell asleep not long after, drifting in and out of dreams, each one fading slowly, leaving him with no memory of it.

* * *

**So what words or terms do you our readers think define Face and Charissa's relationship? **

**And as always we love reviews! :D**


	12. Chap 12: Tips of the Trade

**Authors' Notes: **So we're getting close to the end here for this part anyways. The plan for revenge becomes concrete and Face starts to change his mind a little about Eddie... maybe his woman's ex isn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

She dreamed the same as always, her team getting killed right before her eyes. She clung to him in her sleep, becoming restless for a while and then the dream changed and she watched that boat exploding over and over. Her eyes snapped open in the dark as she swallowed back a scream of terror and pressed her face into his chest breathing hard, "Shit." She muttered and then glanced over him at the clock to see what the time was. It was early morning, too early and so she tried to go back to sleep.

"Mrrrr?" Face was groggy, in that space between light sleep and no sleep at all, out of the dream cycle before heading into the next one, "Chrrr?"

She felt him stir a little and sighed, "Go back to sleep." She instructed him softly as she leaned up pressing a small kiss on his lips before turning and fitting herself back against him, wide awake she just couldn't go back to sleep.

"Nmmm." Face slid back down, curling up and going back to sleep. He was chasing something, he didn't know what; all he knew was that he had to catch it. Not that he desperately needed it, not that something bad would happen if he didn't. Just that...he sort of, he had to catch it.

After a while her body pulled her back under and into a dreamless sleep this time. She kept a hand on his arm around her as they slept. When she woke again it was because her body sensed it was possibly later than it should be, she sat up slowly and looked at the clock, "Face." She nudged him lightly, "We better get a move on, it's noon." She felt tired still and she wondered if she looked it.

"Nnngh. Noon?" He squinted at the clock, "Oh fuck. Hannibal wants us to meet up at one to go over the plan again and see Murdock and B.A. at two." He tried to sit up but was tangled in Charissa.

She moved, disengaging herself from him and got out of the bed grabbing some clothes, "Well then, come on." She said tucking her hair back behind her ears before slipping into a pair of jeans.

Face stumbled a little as he staggered into his clothing, almost putting his t-shirt on backward before noticing and fixing it, "Ugh." He shook his head, "Well, we'll have to wake up as we go."

She laughed, "Which I'm better at than you apparently." She had no problem getting up and going in a second's notice, "Lets' go." She tugged on a pair of boots as she moved towards the door and out into the hall.

Face followed her down the stairs once he'd put some shoes on and hurried out the front. Hannibal was meeting them at the cafe and after they'd go to see Murdock and sign B.A. out of the hospital.

Eddie was waiting with Hannibal, enjoying a cup of coffee as he spied the two of them coming up and arched a brow, "I think someone didn't get very much sleep last night." He commented dryly and gave them a nod, "About time love birds." He teased gently.

"Shut up, Eddie." Charissa glared at him as she sat down at the table and stole his mug of coffee taking a drink, "Aaah. Better."

He just laughed and took the mug back when she sat it down, "Someone's a little cranky."

Charissa ignored him, "Sorry Hannibal, forgot to set the alarm."

"Need coffee." Face grunted, taking his mug like a zombie, "Must have coffee."

Hannibal shook his head, "That's all right. We were about to come and get you, though." He glanced at Face, "Knock it off."

Eddie snickered, "It's alright, believe me I understand." He glanced to Face, "Tiring isn't she."

Charissa just glared and kicked Eddie under the table, "Alright so, did we miss anything important?"

Face let out an enormous yawn before taking another mouthful of coffee, "Oh man, you know it."

"Not much." Hannibal spread the photos out again, "I was taking another look at these and noticed some reflections in the windows. There's parts of the roof that are open air, we can get in there and out much quicker if there's weak points in the ceiling."

Charissa rolled her eyes and looked at the photos as the waitress came by and took their orders for food and coffee.

Eddie was paying attention to, but couldn't help himself as he glanced back and forth between Charissa and Peck, "You need to let the man sleep a little more Rissa, he looks like he's been awake all night."

"Oh he slept." She glanced at Face warningly, "And if he wants to continue to be able to get a good night's rest then he'll not add to your incessant teasing."

Eddie just laughed, "You always were a dominate type. Hey Peck, does she give you orders?" He shifted as he saw Charissa move to kick him under the table again.

"Sometimes she calls me Lieutenant." Face grinned. Hey, maybe he could get to like this guy.

"Can we please stick to the plan, gentlemen?" Hannibal asked in a world-weary tone, though he couldn't hide a smile.

"Kinky." Eddie commented with a laugh, "She's like a drill sergeant, but if you get her going first…" He stopped mid sentence and looked at Hannibal, "My apologies, sir."

Charissa groaned, "You both can go to hell." She said flatly and dug into her biscuits and gravy when the waitress finally brought them their food.

"Sorry, Hannibal." Face was grinning broadly, but he did want to concentrate on the mission, "New details, then." He nodded.

"Yes." Hannibal went over the changes in the plan as they ate.

Eddie nodded, clearly pleased with the plan lay out, "Are we covered for possible last minute issues?" He questioned, he liked having back up options just in case, "And I've got all the toys we need. Most of them I had already but I actually had to get some rope. I was fresh out."

Charissa was silent, her mind going over detail that Hannibal had given them, "So the basic idea is to go in, blow them to kingdom come and get out. Easy enough." She sat back and stretched a little.

"And we make sure nothing crawls out." Hannibal nodded, "Jensen - do we know the exact location of their American counterparts?" He asked, "If we don't, we're going to have to get that information somehow."

Eddie was grinning in a dangerous way, he liked these guys, "Just past the boarder actually. A little outside of the San Diego area." He pointed on the map spread out on the table, "That's their main US set up, if we take this down here and get them there then we've taken out the heart and head of the operation."

Charissa was listening intently and wondering why she hadn't been aware of this development, but of course lately her missions had ended up involving the two men in front of her and the other two back at the Hospital. It made it difficult to explain to her Superiors and the Director of Defense how she had pulled off some of the things she had without assistance… she used local help as a lie but she feared one day someone would put two and two together.

"Good." Hannibal nodded, folding his hands and putting the photostack together again, tucking it away inside an envelope, "Once we take out the American agents, my team and I will disappear."

"And I've never seen you." Eddie added, "Though I do ask that you keep my number. If you need something or refuge of any kind I've got your back." He looked at Charissa wondering what her reaction would be to him offering his aid to known fugitives. Of course he didn't know the whole story between these guys and her either.

"Be careful Eddie." She warned him, "I'm not on their trail anymore, but others are." She knew that the A-Team was a minor priority still, which was why she had to watch and be careful as well.

"We'll definately keep you in the rolodex." Hannibal nodded, then looked at Face, "And I don't expect to hear any complaints from you."

"Perish the thought." Face said lightly, "In fact I think we're going to get along really well."

"Oh?"

Eddie chuckled, "Peck and I can trade information…" He gave a quick glance to Charissa, "If you know what I mean Colonel."

"No. Absolutely not. You two are not allowed to discuss anything but mission related material." She glared at Face, "Is that clear, Lieutenant?"

Face bit his lip but couldn't stop the grin.

Hannibal coughed to cover a snicker, then stood up, "Well, I think we should get going. Let's go and pick up B.A. before we start laying traps."

Eddie laughed as well, "Why do I get the feeling she's made you do push-ups for her and not naked in the bedroom either?" He stood and gathered up the maps and such.

It was Charissa's turn to smirk in an evil manner, "Because I have and if he doesn't follow rules he'll be doing runs next." She warned.

Eddie just kept laughing, "I wish you the best of luck with this one Peck, it's like a lion trying to tame it's trainer." He grinned cheekily.

"If I could, you'd be running right alongside of him, Jensen." Charissa was glaring daggers now as they left the café.

"Oooh, she's calling me by my last name." He shot Face a wink, "See you get her all riled up and then later… yeah, it's a beautiful thing man." He gave a lofty grin.

Charissa said nothing and walked beside Hannibal ignoring the other two, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

Hannibal gave the other two men a look, "Gentlemen. There is a reason that women don't join the army, and it's called sexual harassment. Keep it to yourselves." He said firmly, in his serious tone.

Face felt a little twinge of guilt. Yeah, he and Jensen were only playing, but it wasn't the time for that.

Charissa stopped pouting at that and lifted her chin into the air with a smirk, walking a little taller next to Hannibal.

"My apologies, Colonel." Eddie offered, but looked to Peck and nudged him, "We'll talk later." He suggested in a whisper then dropped it as he directed them to a SUV he had rented.

A few moments later he had them back at the hospital, following them inside to go and get Baracus.

Murdock was surrounded by a small group of children in hospital pajamas. He was entertaining them with sock puppets that bashed each other on the head, to much giggling and amusement. When his teammates walked into the room he waved good-bye to the kids and relaxed back onto the pillows.

"Doing all right, Captain?" Hannibal inquired.

Charissa tossed a bag at B.A. as they came in, "Hope we got the size right." She smiled at him and then stood by the door.

B.A. caught the bag and rummaged through it, "Think so, thanks girl." He smiled at her and shuffled off towards the bathroom to get changed, he was happy to get out of here. Murdock was driving him nuts, though their little visitors had been nice, he had a soft spot for kids.

Eddie remained outside of the room on alert like a guard.

"You sure I can't come with?" Murdock asked again, as Face sat down on the bed beside him.

"Sorry, Murdock." Face smiled weakly, "You've got to stay here and heal."

"I'll take some down for you Murdock, promise." Charissa offered, giving the other Captain a small smile.

B.A. emerged slowly looking himself over and nodded, "I might have to have you shop for me more often." He said to Charissa.

"Actually… talk to Face; he's the one who picked your stuff out." She said with an amused smirk.

"That's… that's… yeah, damn man." He looked at Face shaking his head, "Geez. I feel all weird n shit now."

"Why?" Face gave him a surprised look. "I'm practically a fashion queen, without the benefit of being gay." He sighed wistfully then laughed, "Anyway, I just guessed about your size and picked out something I know looks good on any guy."

Charissa laughed, "Hannibal, did you happen to have your recorder going? I want a copy if so."

B.A. rubbed his arms and just stared at his team mate and friend, "Just stay away from the rest of my wardrobe fool." He warned.

"Oh, sweetie." Face lisped, flamboyant hands in the air, "We have just GOT to get you out of those HORRIBLE outfits. They just SCA-REAM 'straight guy'."

Hannibal bit his tongue to stop from laughing.

Murdock giggled, "Faceman, that's not nice!"

Charissa just about died laughing, "Nice one, hun."

Even Eddie poked his head in on that one and laughed, "Are they always like this?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly, "Pretty much."

He nodded and then went back to watching the hall and waiting.

B.A. was blushing, even though it couldn't be seen but it was obvious in his body language and then he did something he knew would make the two of them even. He reached up gripped each sleeve with the opposite hand and pulled. The room filled with the sound of the clothing being ripped, "Much better." He said with a satisfied smirk as he tossed the sleeves aside and crossed his arms, "So, what's the plan boss man?"

Face moaned and collapsed on the bed. Murdock giggled wildly as the con-man covered his face, "Oh good lord..."

"A little different. Let me show you." He began to go over the details and the extra photos.

B.A. was all business now as he listened to Hannibal, though the smirk remained across his lips.

Charissa shook her head in amusement and moved over by Murdock and Face, settling on the edge of the Captain's bed and taking his pale hand in hers, "You're looking a little better today." She commented softly.

Murdock grinned and squeezed her hand. His grip strength was returning, "I feel a little better." He nodded, "I can sit up by myself, I can move around - still can't walk yet - " He pouted, " - and I can hold stuff without dropping it."

She smiled, "That's good; just take it slow and easy." She instructed him noticing that sparkle was starting to show again in his eyes.

"Tempus fugit, Colonel." Eddie moved into the room, "It's getting late, are we ready?"

"We are." Hannibal nodded, rising to his feet and nodding to Murdock, "Keep us safe, Captain."

Murdock saluted as proudly as he could, wires and cables moving with his arm, "Yes sir, Colonel."

Charissa stood slowly, but paused and leaned down giving Murdock a careful hug and a kiss on the cheek, "See you later." She smiled and followed Eddie out of the room.

B.A. followed after her, but paused and poked his head back in the room, "Don't forget, for a month fool. Now get on with that healin." He lingered a moment or two and then disappeared as well, following the Scot and Sosa out.

Murdock hid his tears as he watched his teammates leave. He kept staring into the hallway until they were out of sight, knowing that every time they parted, there was a good chance he'd never see them again.

* * *

**Poor Murdock, he just doesn't like being left out at all. Well we got some badass action coming up next! So stay tuned.**


	13. Chap 13: Revenge is Served

**Authors' Notes: **Action time! It's not an A-Team fic unless something blows up right?

* * *

Once they got out to the SUV, Eddie instructed Charissa to climb in back and pass out the weapons as they headed out.

She sat in the back of the suburban sized vehicle and began to load each gun with expert skill and precision. She figured the only one who could probably do the job better was Face, but even then it was a close race as they had found out once, "We're going to feel like a small army." She commented as she began to pass a few of the weapons forward, sitting some aside for herself.

As he drove Eddie kept glancing in his rearview mirror and watching her, his mouth dry… the way she whipped the magazines into place, added parts and worked with the weapons was enough to turn him on just a little. He had forgotten just how deadly his ex-fiancé could be and just how hot it was.

Face had to keep his lap covered with various weapons; he was pretty turned on as well. Damn if Charissa did this in the bedroom...he shivered slightly and shook his head to clear it. No, he had to concentrate right now. Concentrate on the mission. He looked to Hannibal, who was walking them through, step by step.

B.A. shook his head watching the man driving and the one sitting next to him in the back, "You two are sick in the head." He commented lightly under his breath and looked over the guns he had been passed with an impressive eye.

Once she was done getting them weapons hot, Charissa pulled her hair into a tight bun and shifted on a black jacket, zipping it up all the way to her neck and then passed out the extra clips and magazines to the guys, "So who will be where, Hannibal?"

Hannibal pulled out the big layout, pointing. "I want you and Face on the roof. B.A. and Agent Jensen are coming in here." He tapped the side of the building, "They're a diversion. Once you two are inside, you need to lay the detonators and take out any remaining personnel. Once you're out the door, give the signal and I'll detonate the devices."

She nodded as she climb out of the back and up between Face and B.A. handing Face some of the explosive devices Eddie had got them, "Works for me."

Eddie reached down into the well between his seat and Hannibal's and pulled out communication devices and passed three of them back before giving the Colonel his, "I hope this turns out to be as easy as it sounds." He pulled to a stop a warehouse back from the one they were going to attack and got out, tucking his weapons into various places and slipping his com-link on.

"I hope so too." Hannibal said under his breath, as he got out silently and began to help Face and Sosa. Once they were in position, he gestured to B.A. and Jensen to cause a distraction. From there, Face and Sosa would head up the wall and inside, take out the goons, plant the explosives and move out.

Charissa made sure everything was secure before tossing a rope with a hook on the end up into the air. Once it stopped falling she gave it a tug and then looked at Face, "Try to keep up." She said with a smirk and began to scale the wall.

Eddie watched her for a moment before going off with B.A. and taking their positions.

Face grinned, "Oh, I will." he admired the view for a moment, then began to scale up the wall after her.

Hannibal watched and waited until they were safely in position, then giving the signal to B.A..

B.A. grinned and moved forward, ramming into the doors of the warehouse, guns a blazing, "Take that suckas!"

Eddie blinked, impressed and followed, trying to keep up with the powerful Sergeant as they began to lay down serious fire, "You two ready yet?" He spoke into the com-link.

She was tensed, her muscles twitching as she watched Eddie and B.A. bust into the place causing instant chaos, "Yup. Think you can open up a window?"

Eddie glanced up seeing a skylight and grinned, "Yeah, it's a bit stuffy in here anyways." He shifted the aim of one gun to the ceiling and fired at the skylight, causing glass to rain down.

Once the firing stopped, Charissa stood and grabbed her rope and swung down through the crude opening, gun at the ready in case anyone happened to look up.

Face covered her for a moment, then when she was on the floor, he followed down the rope to the ground. To their surprise, very few people were inside. They were taken completely by surprise as the two bigger men lay down cover fire and Face and Charissa planted explosives.

Hannibal waited outside, back away from the building, ready for them to come out and blast everything to kingdom come.

She held the automatic weapon tightly. She had grown to love firing larger guns lately and had a hard time going back to her Px4 when she wasn't hanging out with the guys. She moved forward, planting devices as she went, pausing here and there to cut down some of the bad guys. A stray bullet happened to nick her arm, but she didn't notice. Though she would later when the adrenaline wore off, but for now it just felt like a little scratch.

B.A. took out the guy that had gotten the small hit on Charissa and quickly switched guns, tossing the empty one aside and kept firing, "Hell yeah!"

Eddie was impressed, if only all teams could work like this one. It was almost poetic really and he felt very privileged to be a part of it as well as observe.

Face felt like a ballet dancer as he spun this way and that, laying down fire and planting explosives. It was like an elaborate dance, across the warehouse complex and towards the now-busted-open front doors.

Finally all of the explosives she had were in place as she gave a signal, "Move out boys!" She called out into the com-link as she moved towards the door, taking out a few more baddies as she went.

B.A. heard her and started moving in the same direction, backwards and laying down fire still.

Eddie had the unfortunate task of one of them trying to physically engage him, after a few punches the idiot was dispatched quickly with a snap of his thick neck and he too moved for the broken doors.

Face followed quickly behind. He was the last one out the door, and he fired three shots in quick succession.

Hannibal, watching them, pressed the remote detonator. The building seemed to inhale for a moment before a fireball consumed it from the inside, a lovely whoomph sound echoing in the clearing.

The four of them simply walked away as the building exploded behind them, burning debris falling from the sky as they regrouped with Hannibal.

Eddie checked his guns, removing the almost empty cases and locking new ones in, "That went well."

B.A. was doing the same as Eddie, but he eyed Charissa's upper arm with worry and moved closer to inspect, "That's going to hurt in the morning." He exclaimed.

Blinking, she paused in fooling with her own guns and looked at her upper left arm and frowned, "I didn't even feel it." She ripped the fabric of her jacket a little and took a closer look, "Just grazed me, I'll be okay." She promised.

"It's large enough for it to need stitches. Come on." Face observed, "Back to the hospital. Visiting hours are over, but you can keep Murdock company tonight."

She frowned, "It's really not that bad…" She eyed it again, well it was worse than she thought but she wasn't much of a bleeder so to her it didn't look bad.

Eddie brought the SUV around and waited for them to get inside before driving off back towards the hospital.

B.A. was thrumming with excitement, still riding high on adrenaline, "We need to do shit like that more often."

Hannibal grinned as he climbed inside, "We do." he nodded.

Face was grumbling, "How badass did we look coming away from that, and nobody around to see it. I swear, Hannibal, once we get our names cleared, we need to sell our story to Hollywood. We'll be rich."

Eddie laughed, he was feeling pretty good too as he drove, "You guys should come back to Britain with me, we'd have lots of fun." He suggested with a grin.

B.A. shook his head, "Sorry fool, that would require flyin. I don't fly."

Charissa arched a brow, ignoring the pain that was now coming from her arm or at least trying too, "Why is that anyways? I never did hear that story."

Before anyone could even answer, B.A. spoke up fast, "Because, Murdock is a punk ass fool. That's why an that's all you need to know girl."

"Ask Murdock tonight. He'd love to tell you." Face grinned, "He sure as hell loves to tell it, now that he knows B.A. won't beat him up for it."

B.A. growled, "But I beat you up for it Faceman." He leaned towards the con-man, shaking his fist, "Ruin that pretty boy face of yours."

Eddie quirked a brow, "Faceman? Interesting nickname."

Charissa tried to keep between B.A. and Face, "Easy Big guy, I happen to like that pretty boy face."

B.A. backed away slowly, "You're just damn lucky I don't like the idea of upsettin your woman, Face. Otherwise." He sent his fist into his other hand to get his message across.

"Face isn't my real name," He shook his head, "Templeton Peck, but most people call me Face. B.A. and Murdock call me Faceman, don't know why, I think Murdock started it."

"Right, you mentioned that when we met." Eddie nodded, "I have to ask though, Templeton? Did your Mum read romance novels or something?"

Charissa snickered at that, recalling a conversation a few nights ago between her and Face concerning romance novels.

B.A. snickered for a different reason, the fact someone was finally giving Face shit about his first name.

"Please, please just call me Face." He groaned, rubbing a hand down his forehead and facepalming, "And I don't know. I was raised in an orphanage, so that's the name the nuns gave me."

Eddie arched a brow, "Ah. And works for me, I feel… a little less manly saying Templeton. Makes me think of that kids' book about the spider."

B.A. did everything he could to keep from laughing as he saw the hospital coming into view.

Charissa shifted and gave Face's arm a pat, "Well I think it's a very distinguished first name." She added, trying to be on his side a little for once.

"Nobody calls me Templeton." Face growled under his breath, leaning on an elbow and staring out the window.

Hannibal chuckled to himself from his seat.

Eddie parked the car and got out, stretching a little and making sure he didn't have any extra weapons still on him other than his usual piece.

Charissa slowly removed her jacket as she got out, being careful to not let the fabric touch her wound to much as she eyed Face, "I don't have to stay here tonight, do I?" She could handle visiting them, but staying in a hospital was a whole other ball game.

"We'll see what the doctors say, Captain." Hannibal nodded as they walked into the building.

After a short evaluation, it was determined that she only needed a few stitches. She didn't even need a blood transfusion; it hadn't bled very much, but it had taken a chunk out of her upper arm.

"It'll look like a dimple." said the friendly nurse, one who looked like somebody's grandmother, "Come along dear."

She frowned, clearly wanting to do anything but go along, "I'm coming." She folded her arms and sulked off with the nurse.

"Could be worse, "B.A. called after her, "Least you don't have to worry bout Murdock stitching you up! I got a lightning bolt scar thanks to that fool."

Eddie shook his head slowly, "She still hates hospitals I see."

"Why does she hate them so much?" Face questioned, as they sat in the waiting room. Hannibal brought over a tray of coffee as they all inspected themselves for smaller wounds.

Eddie took a cup of coffee and thanked the Colonel before turning his attention to Face, "She had a real bad experience when she was a kid. She was getting blood work done to get her tonsils out and the nurse doing it made a real pin cushion out of her arm. Plus her Dad being in one permanently doesn't help much either." He sighed and looked at the man, "She doesn't like to talk about stuff that makes her seem weak. Which I'm sure you're aware of."

B.A. listened to the two men talk and got himself a soda, he wasn't much for coffee really and it's not like the vending machines had milk.

* * *

**Did you all catch the bad ass walk they did? Sooo freaking cool huh? Well one more chapter then an epilogue and this part is done. **


	14. Chap 14: Flying

**Authors' Notes: **Well here's the last chapter of this part folks, we hope you've enjoyed it and be on the look out for part 5 titled "**High Stakes**" everyone ends up in Vegas. But for now on with this part. :) In this chapter Charissa gets to know Murdock a little better and gains an understanding of him.

* * *

Murdock was pleased to see Sosa, "Cap'n!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out for a hug as he saw her enter his room, "Oh I'm so glad you're all right. Is everybody outside? I know visitin' hours are over..."

Charissa eyed the bandage on her arm and sighed before giving Murdock a small smile, "Yeah they are and everyone's good. I got clipped by a bullet though." She nodded at her left arm, "Five stitches too." She muttered.

"oooh." He looked, "They give ya the special colored stitches? They give those to the little kids sometimes, today there was this little blonde girl, Annie, she had pink stitches in her arm, she said it made her feel like Barbie."

She smiled as she gave Murdock a hug and stepped back, "Nope, just regular for me. Though I probably would've gotten blue ones if I had known. Blue is my favorite color." It was easy to talk to Murdock, she sometimes wished she could have him nearby always just for that purpose.

Murdock smiled and leaned back in his fluffy pillows. "Blue's a nice color, it's a pretty color." he tilted his head at her, "But you didn't come in here just to show me your stitches. You all right?"

She sighed, "I don't know." She shifted a little, "Just worried about you… and still feeling guilty." She kept the small smile across her lips, "And other things." She looked away from him for a moment, staring at her hands before looking back.

Murdock attempted to crawl his way out of bed to get to her, but nearly fell onto the floor instead, "Oomph! Owww..."

"What do you think you're doing!" She moved swiftly and helped him, "Are you crazy?" She got him settled again and settled on the side of his bed, her hand over her heart for a moment, "You about scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," He cracked a grin, rubbing his arm gently, "I keep forgettin' I'm tied down. Gravity's a real bitch, don't you think so, mm?" He laid back in the pillow, but took her hand to keep her from moving away, "I hate it. Flying's what keeps me grounded." He giggled at the odd phrasing, "I love being up in the air. I love risin', I love flyin', hell I even love fallin'. As long as I know I can jump up again." His eyes glittered, then darkened, "It's when I can't get up that I start to feel scared."

She smiled a part of her wishing she could be like him at times, "I think I understand perfectly." She said, her mind wandering to thoughts of the things that kept her grounded the most and what scared her, "And yes, gravity is a bitch." She agreed with a small chuckle.

"I can't get up from here." he said in a low voice, squeezing her hand but not meeting her eyes, "I'm not only tied down, but my body ain't hearing what I'm tellin' it to do and that's pretty damn scary too." he lifted his legs slowly, making motions as though he was raising them out of molasses, "I can't run right now, hell I can't lift anything bigger than a water cup and they tell me I'm gonna get better but I wanna be better now."

She nodded, remembering how she had felt in Korea when she was recovering in the hospital, "Yeah it sucks. Especially when you don't like these places." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "But you'll be back in the pilot's seat before you know it." Charissa assured him.

"Can't wait. B.A. probably can though." Murdock grinned, "That big ugly mudsucker tell you that I'm the reason he's afraid to fly?"

She laughed, "No, but I tried to get it out of him earlier." She turned and settled back on the bed next to the Captain, shifting a little so she could face him while he talked.

"Well, see, there was this time in Mexico, back when we didn't know each other." He nodded, "Back when it was just Hannibal and Face, scammin' people and doin' missions. The Colonel ran into B.A. on the road, took a shot in his arm, can you believe it?" he grinned. "They pulled Face outta a tight spot and then came lookin' for me. I was in a psych ward," here he frowned, "and they came in lookin' for me, did he tell you I was a doctor and gave him a lightnin' bolt stitch?"

She listened with rapt attention, "Actually he did as I was heading off to get my arm taken care of. That's pretty cool by the way." She smiled in a way that made her nose crinkle a bit.

Murdock let out a whoop of joy as he continued, "Anyway, we took off in this big ol' hunk of junk helicopter, a big rustbucket, because we were bein' chased. In the air, well, we had a few scrapes and narrow misses and B.A., he fell out the side. Face pulled him back in, but, he thought he was gonna die. After that, well, no more flyin' for him." He nodded.

She laughed, "Best story ever. Seriously. I feel like I missed out on that." She sat up and eyed the time, "I better go, you need to rest and we've got one more job to do soon." She moved to stand then stopped and sat back down for a moment, "Thank you for being a fighter with this, I don't think I could've lived with myself if you had…" She didn't finish the sentence; she didn't want to say it.

"Oh, I'd come back and haunt you." Murdock teased, "You and Faceman, I'd be the best house-ghost ever, I'd turn on the tv in the middle of the night and go dancin' across the ceilin' like Fred Astaire. I'd make breakfast in the morning and watch over you all day an' make sure you two are okay." His smile was a little sad, "And I'd go flyin' all the time."

She smiled, "You'd have to haunt B.A. too, he'd be upset if you didn't." She gave the pilot another careful hug and then stood, "When I get back to D.C. I'm getting you that Ipod and some cds too. What do you like to listen too?"

"Oh, any ol' thing." He relaxed into the pillows, "Fill me up with some classic rock and some new stuff. Listen to the radio for an hour and get me every song you hear." He chuckled.

She nodded, "Alright. I'll see what I can do." She smiled and turned leaving the room, a brow arching as the sound of Murdock whistling a very familiar tune followed her out. She made her way up to the lobby and eyed the guys, "I'm good, let's go."

B.A. looked up at her, " How many?"

"Five." She sighed, "The nurse was good too, hardly a tugging sensation."

"That's great!" Face nodded, "Is Murdock doing all right?"

Hannibal was signing some paperwork, "Heading back to the hotel...get a good night's sleep...start planning for the American raid. Murdock can't be moved, so we'll have to come back for him afterward."

She nodded, "Yeah, he's almost his old self again." She came up to Face and leaned against him, the pain killers they had shot into her starting to take effect.

Eddie swallowed hard watching her go to the other man, a part of the Scot wished it was still him she would run to… but the rest of him understood that it never would've worked out anyways. She wasn't the settling down type, he had learned that after a few years of keeping tabs on her.

B.A. shook his head, "Ain't no way I'm gonna be able to sleep Hannibal. I'm too pumped."

Hannibal shook his head. "Then find those two young ladies you were with. Or go for a swim, or a run. Just please don't do anythin foolish."

Face wrapped his arms around Charissa, gentle but strong. He rested his head on hers, tilting his chin against her hair, "Let's go back."

B.A. laughed, "Yes, sir." He headed out the doors.

Eddie stood a moment longer, watching them and then slowly followed B.A. exhaling a heavy sigh as he did.

B.A. being more observant than most tended to give him credit for arched a brow, "She's where she belongs. Leave it fool." He instructed the Agent as he climb into the backseat of the guy's ride.

Eddie nodded slowly, "Yeah. I know…it's just at one time I thought it was me she'd be happy with."

The Sergeant nodded, "I don't completely understand but I hear ya." He didn't get all this love business; it was too complicated for him. Sure he liked having a good looking girl or two on his arm but as far as a girlfriend well, it was again too complicated.

Charissa sighed and put her arms around his middle for a moment as she breathed him in, he smelled like gun oil, aftershave and something else… something that was just all him, "Yeah. Let's go." She shifted out of his arms and headed outside.

* * *

**The end, well sort of. I'll have a eplogue up here soonish to wrap it all up for you guys. :)**

**Please Review!**


	15. Epilogue: Parting Ways

**Authors' Notes: **Just a quick wrap up and lead in for the next part which we'll start posting tomorrow... possibly tonight, we'll see. And for the record, no this isn't the last we'll see of Eddie I'm sure, but for now it is.

* * *

48 hours later and one more blown up warehouse, goodbyes were being given. It wasn't easy, considering the circumstances of the two weeks they had spent, but everyone understood the reasons.

Charissa and Eddie returned to Acapulco together much to Face's chagrin, though it was merely to pack and have company going to the airport. What they had once had was over and both of them understood that, Eddie had a harder time accepting it but he did his best as they said goodbye, her heading one direction for her terminal and he the other.

The Team went back for Murdock only and took him back to LA where he finished recovering and became his old self again much to B.A.'s discomfort. In light of Murdock almost dying and their basically ruined vacation, Face finally agreed to take them all to Las Vegas for a little fun, sun and gambling… though Charissa being given a new mission as soon as she got back to D.C. was unable to join them.

* * *

**~Sound Track~**

_Leave out all the Rest- Linkin Park (Main Theme)_

_Summer Sunshine- The Corrs (Opening song)_

_Heartache Every Moment- HIM (Face and Charissa fight)_

_Adia- Sarah McLachlan (Saving Murdock)_

_Secret- Maroon 5 (Beach love scene)_

_Secrets- OneRepublic (Face/Charissa theme)_

_Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park (Murdock's Theme)_

_Won't Back Down- Fuel (End Action sequences)_

* * *

**Thanks for reading our works in this fandom and again be on the look out for part 5 of the Not Over Yet series, "High Stakes". There's going to be a lot of twists and turns in this one and a very big change in the lives of Charissa and Face concerning their relationship... remember not everything that happens in Vegas stays there sometimes. And if you want a small preview of what you're going to get... check out my profile the art work is already up for part 5. :D**


End file.
